Unexpected Miracle
by Micheala Howell-Lester
Summary: DISCONTINUED: This is the sequel to With Love Miracles Happen. Bella has figured out she is pregnant again and as an odd vampire. What stress will she go through & what has happened to the treaty? Bella tries to figure all this out while waiting for the baby to come...
1. Recap

_Hey guys! Well, finally as promised the sequel is out. To all of the people who are just now reading this story I'm going to recap. I will tell you though, that if you don't read my first fanfic you won't understand some of the stuff in this story, also the dialogue. Which is pretty funny and witty, I've been told! Also, the only reason I'm going to recap is because I haven't written in a while and as soon as I get off the computer I will. If you have read the first story, you don't have to read this one. You can if you want, it is purely optional! Anyways, here is a recap of With Love Miracles Happen!_

Bella and Edward get married and for a few weeks go on their honeymoon. Bella begged for them to try, and Edward gave in. When they returned home, Alice had had a vision. She had foreseen that Bella got pregnant! Bella wasn't really sure if she was correct so she took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. She was fixing to throw it away when Jake saw her, and then he found out the news. He then called Charlie, who blew up at Edward for getting his only daughter pregnant. So Bella is pregnant, having really bad morning sickness, etcetera. She was only pregnant two months and has her baby. Elizabeth Renée Cullen, the half vampire-half human child of Edward and Bella Cullen! They run into trouble when Bella wants to figure out the tone of her daughter's skin (which is really tan.) So she goes to La Push and asks Jake to take a paternity test, which proves him not to be the father! So, Edward finds out and vents to Bella and then she gets told about how he made their daughter (no not that, how he actually got Bella pregnant in the first place.) Then Charlie comes to the house to ask a favor and Alice walks in on them having sex. Charlie then asks Bella to go on birth control, where she agrees. The next day they go and instead of a clinic, they go to the meadow and make love. They come back to an almost empty home, Rosalie being the only one home. Bella freaks, and then Alice walks in with the baby. They care for the baby, and then start getting frisky with the baby in their arms, where Alice walks in again. They go on a date, and then decide that they will send everyone on a hunting trip while they can make love uninterrupted again. Edward goes hunting so he and Bella can get busy and Alice lectures Bella on not doing something every freaking day! Edward comes back from his hunting trip, where he decides it is time to change Bella. Bella has a condition where they will have sex, and she will be changed in the meadow. He does as she asks, and she is transformed. She awakes three days later, feeds, and comes home. They said Alice foresaw them going to Volterra and they were deciding whether or not to bring Elizabeth. They all agree to bring her and Bella ask Alice a favor. She asks to go shopping for lingerie so she and Edward can… She does just that, and they return home where her love is waiting. Charlie comes over and drops off Elizabeth's pacifier in the middle of the foreplay, before anything really began. Then they start again, and are then called back downstairs because they believe Elizabeth is transforming. (She isn't going to for many years) Bella then worries over another possible pregnancy and what would happen. They decide to go hunting, so Carlisle updates them if needed. Then they come home from hunting, and are really dirty so they take a shower together. Alice then gives Bella a new nightgown because she borrowed one of hers. Then she goes and seduces Edward, when they are interrupted with news that they will travel to Volterra soon. They go back and start again when Emmett interrupts. Then they full on have sex, and go back downstairs to decorate for Christmas. When that is done, Edward hangs mistletoe everywhere and they start to try again with Elizabeth right outside the door. Bella stops him and they pack. They go to Volterra where Bella starts getting really sick. They see the Volturi and in the middle of their conversation, Bella's hormones make her express love to Edward in front of everyone (ex.: all of the Cullens, the Volturi, Elizabeth) and then Bella discovers she is pregnant again. They then have to flee Volterra so that Bella is not taken away from the family. They then have Christmas with everyone (Charlie, Renée, and the Cullens).

_That is where this story will begin, after Christmas. Again, you should most definitely read my first story so you fully understand everything. Happy New Year!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	2. What The?

I'm back and better than ever! For those of you who didn't know, I've been a little sick so... But now I'm back for more! Hope you enjoy!

**BPOV **

I awoke the morning after Christmas very sick, stupid vampire pregnancy sickness. I had to run to the bathroom, leaving Edward behind, and run to the bathroom. Edward held my hair back while I puked. How can I throw up when I haven't eaten food in like three months, and haven't hunted for almost two weeks? The world may never know…

I heard my angel speak to me after I finished heaving.

"Bella, you need to wash up. You and I need to hunt today, you especially so. You're eating for two now."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin while placing a gentle hand on my ever-growing stomach.

"It's no fun without you.", I purred.

"Yes love, but you're already pregnant. Let's not push it too far."

With that little tidbit he left me, leaving me with one choice. So I showered quickly and headed back downstairs to my angel. Edward, being impatient as always, lifted me up and carried me the rest of the way down.

"Edward, I can walk myself down a set of stairs.", I whined.

"I'm only getting impatient. Sorry love!"

He kissed me full on the lips, and sped me towards his Volvo. We went out towards where our isolation home was, but stopped in the woods behind it. I scored myself a few deer, along with other various smaller wildlife. Edward, being the showoff he is, got a grizzly bear and several deer.

"Showoff.", I said teasingly while sticking out my tongue childishly. We headed home after three hours.

We saw a peculiar looking car in the driveway when I realized who it was.

"Jake, oh no. I haven't seen him since I had that paternity test done on Elizabeth."

Edward shuddered slightly, "Ugh, don't remind me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, you've fathered not one, but two beautiful children. You have no reason to worry about Jake."

"From what I'm hearing, he isn't worried about you too much. He's actually thinking about another girl."

We walked in and saw Jacob on the couch, fidgeting with excitement and happiness.

"Hey Bells! How are you doing? Long time no see."

He hugged me fiercely, when Edward started growling.

"Be careful with her! She is fragile."

He stalked off to our angel's bedroom muttering incoherent profanities.

"What's his problem?"

_Sorry for the slight cliffiness! But I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow. I bet you're all wondering why Jake is back aren't you? Well, I'm not spoiling anything so... Well reveiw please! I need help to see what you guys think! Anyways, if I haven't already done so personally, HAPPY 2008!! WHOHOO!!!!!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	3. Bigger News

Hey guys! I'm back, completley over my cold, and typing! Here are answers to all your questions, I hope...

**JPOV**

I was so tired of that Cullen being mad at me all the time. What had I done?

"What is his problem?"

"Well Jake…"

Oh no, what happened? I'll find out later.

"Forget it, you can tell me later."

"Okay, Jake what's up? It isn't like you to just drop by."

"Well, there was stuff I needed to talk to you about. First off, we need to talk about the treaty. Everyone in La Push knows about your becoming a vampire," which is true. I was very upset about the whole thing, which is why I ran off again.

"We want to change the treaty though. More so because you guys broke our last one, but even more because of our victory last year over those newborns and that lousy Victoria. That combined with the fact that you guys are actually not so bad. So we decided that, we would allow you on our land, as long as you return the favor."

"I think we can live with that. Now secondly…"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you some big news. I imprinted! I brought her here with me. Holly, come here please!"

BPOV

As soon as Jake said that, out stepped a gorgeous woman. She was at least seventeen or eighteen, tall, long and curly black hair that descended down to her waist, almond shaped chocolaty brown eyes, light russet colored skin, and she appeared to be at least a month or two pregnant. Even so, she was gorgeous. "Bells, this is Holly Ride. I met her when I went away before your wedding. She and I met up again a couple months back."

"You forgot a few key details there Jakey," she said sweetly.

"Well Bella, he and I did fall in love. He however, forgot a few things that have happened recently. You probably already know how wild he is sometimes, but anyway, he lost control one night and knocked me up. You may be able to tell by my appearance. We're getting married January thirteenth so that I won't be huge enough for people to start talking."

"Well Jake, I'm really happy for you!"

JPOV

Well that was a surprise; I didn't expect her to blurt that out. Oh well!

"Jake, there is some good news I need to tell you too! Umm… I'm pregnant. Don't ask how, we can explain that later."

We all stood in silence for a while, waiting for someone to speak up. Then that Cullen walked up and broke our silence.

"Congrats Jake! I'm so happy for you!"

I could tell he was so feigning that so Bella wouldn't be mad at him later. Probably wanted to score some in bed tonight, oh wait never mind. She just said she was pregnant. Oops! Bella sent him a questioning look. I had to say, he could put on a good façade when he wanted.

"Thanks Edward, I don't know what to say."

Which is the complete truth. I shook his hand and my fiancée hugged them both.

"When are you due Holly?"

"Well they told me early August, but you never know."

"Oh that is great! You said your wedding was January thirteenth right?"

"Yes, but we need some help planning it. Do you know anyone who would be good?"

Bella stole a very knowing glance at Edward, who smiled.

"My sister-in-law Alice could probably help you."

"Oh excellent! Where is she?"

Edward stepped in front of Bella so as to tell something without being too loud,

"She and my brother are both, _**preoccupied**_, at the moment but I'll give you her cell phone number."

He wrote it down for her and we left.

BPOV

Wow, that was unexpected! Jake is getting married and having a baby! Holly seems like a really nice girl. I went to the nursery and rocked Elizabeth to sleep. I then went upstairs and heard a bunch of growling noises coming from the direction of Alice and Jasper's room.

"They're worse that us!"

I said, to no one in particular and headed upstairs…

_Yeah, I know. Another slightly cliffy chapter. To SparkeyGirl since I can't PM you, please reveiw or change it so I can PM you. For people who don't want Jake in the story, I'm sorry but I haven't the heart to edit him out. He is a big part of the Twilight series and played a key role in Eclipse and New Moon. I'm so not a Jacob lover so... I'm Edward all the way!!! Again, sorry for the cliffy but I'll update ASAP! Hope to see lots of reveiws! If you have any questions just ask in your review or PM me. Thanks!!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	4. Wedding

I have a few things to say before we begin. 1. I've only been to a few weddings in my life so bear with me. 2. The links for pictures I used to model stuff will be located at the bottom of this chapter. 3. I made up several people for this chapter so that all the wolves would have mates. Now onto the story!

BPOV

Oh my gosh! I never knew how hard it was to plan out a wedding. If this was how my wedding was, I don't ever want another.

Alice and I had to keep reassuring Holly that she could do this and drag her everywhere. First we had to go dress shopping, which was really hard because everything was strapless. We both knew that it would be hard to hide a baby bump in a strapless gown without people noticing. We also had to put the cold weather into perspective. Then we decided to have the wedding indoors to reduce the possible sickness of others. Which made it easier to get dresses.

Now it is the day of the wedding and I'm so totally run down. What with the coming baby, Elizabeth, and all of the wedding plans, I've barely been able to take a catnap. My family doesn't know how hard it is to be an abnormal vampire! I'm the first vampire to get pregnant and be able to sleep; I mean come on! I'm up and getting dressed, while trying to calm Holly down. It is really hard, especially since we're both getting morning sickness at almost the same times.

We finally got Holly into her dress, an original we found. It had a modest cut with long sleeves made of lace. It had a flowing train and pretty lace designs all on the front. We finally got her in it after much begging. We went to work on her hair after that. We straightened it, which took forever considering how long her hair was. It almost hit the floor when we were done. Then we got a curling iron and curled the top half of her hair and put it into a butterfly looking shape. The rest was left hanging down, but it pretty much curled up. It just wouldn't stay straight! Alice then went to work on her make-up. She put on some ruby red lipstick then went towards her eyes. She lightly put on mascara and applied blue and gold eye shadow to go along with the color theme. She put her veil on, which almost touched the hem of the dress. Then she begged Alice to let her wear tennis shoes where she caved in. Why couldn't I have done that?!

Then Alice put on her dress and did her make-up, keeping up the color theme. The bridesmaids' dresses were spaghetti strap royal blue with a gold bow at the waistline. It stopped right at the knees with a tapered hem. Alice did her own makeup, putting on mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow, which matched the dress beautifully. She gave Rosalie full control over the rest of the girls. Emily, Leah, Kim, Jasmine, Christy, and Natalie all looked gorgeous. Natalie was the girl that Seth had imprinted on, Jasmine was the girl Paul imprinted on, and Christy was the girl Embry imprinted on.

Which left Alice to do my essentials. She decided that since I was pregnant, I might as well dress it. So instead of the bridesmaid dress, I wore a maternity bridesmaid gown. It was simple, no sleeves, v-neck, and went straight to the floor. Then Alice put on excessive amounts of makeup to make up for the almost non-existent designs on the dress. She didn't make me put on lipstick because she said she couldn't find anything that looked good. So she put on a lot of eye shadow and mascara, just enough so that I didn't look terrible. She wrestled me into an expensive pair of high-heeled shoes. Thank God I didn't have to stand but for so long.

I was in charge of getting Elizabeth into her little dress. If she weren't so small she probably would have been the flower girl, but she just learned to walk and we didn't want to push it so we got Claire to do it. Elizabeth's dress was just as elegant as all the others. It was white with a green bow around the waist. In the middle of the bow were little jewels. The hem was tapered and flowed down. Alice made her wear shoes to my distaste, but I made sure Alice didn't go overboard. They were little white flats that just did fit. Her feet were still so small that almost nothing fit.

Then we made our way downstairs and were off. Elizabeth and Claire walked in together and everyone started cooing at them. Which I couldn't blame them because they were both precious. Alice went down first with Jasper, then Emmett with Rosalie, Leah and Quil, Emily with Sam, Kim and Jared, Natalie and Seth, Jasmine and Paul, Embry and Christy, and lastly Edward and I.

Then as we were all placed the wedding march started playing. Everyone stood as they were told to do. Holly's father wasn't there so instead Billy did. It was still sweet, even though she didn't have the proper giving away thing done.

I remember when Charlie gave me away, it was a bit stressful because I wasn't sure if he would steal me away and never let me see Edward again. Thankfully he did, and here I stand today with my angel.

The ceremony began and everyone sat still.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this couple, Jacob Black and Holly Ride in matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke up, so he continued.

"This couple has chosen to recite their own vows. Who has the rings?"

Sam took the rings out of his tuxedo pocket and handed them to the pastor.

Jake went first, "Holly, I've loved you since the day we met. I will forever love you and cherish you every minute of every day and care for you." With his speech given he placed the ring on her finger. It was a silver ring with seven diamonds embedded in the surface. It must have cost a fortune by the look of it.

Then Holly began her vows, "Jacob, I've also loved you since the first time I laid eyes upon you. You are my everything and I want to spend eternity with you." She also placed a silver ring on Jake's massive hand, but it had nothing on it.

Then the pastor began again, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Jacob lifted Holly's veil and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke apart unwillingly and the music started up again.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

They walked down the aisle swiftly and then let us all exit. The reception was exquisite as well. There was food for days, and the wolves took full advantage of it. Almost none was left afterward. A lot of people offered me food, but since I couldn't eat it I had to decline. People see a pregnant lady and just have to care for her like a toddler, which don't get me wrong. I absolutely loved it when Edward did it, but other people were quite frankly annoying. They finally gave up after a while. Thank you, I mentally said while rolling my eyes.

Holly and Jake got the first dance and since neither one really could dance, it was kind of awkward. However they managed to actually look good. The next song was dedicated to fathers and daughters, so Billy and Holly danced together. Charlie actually came over and offered to dance with me. I reluctantly joined in, and I actually did well. Then Edward cut in and we danced like no one else was in the room. When the rest of the Cullens joined in, almost everyone was gawking. Esme and Carlisle danced gracefully and reserved, while the rest of us did our own thing. Then it was all over and everybody had to go home. All except the people who had to clean up, which were all of us Cullens, the wolves, and a few of the Elders. Edward made me sit out the cleaning because he still was very cautious of my health.

It was done exceptionally fast and we left. Edward and I however, didn't go straight home. We lingered over at our home two miles away from our actual house. Where we actually had a lot of fun.

_Finally an almost non-cliffy chapter. Thanks for all the reveiws and I hope to see some more! The links can be PM to you if you want them. The computer won't let me. Or better yet I'll put them on my profile for a while!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	5. Thoughts

Okay, finally!! I've been having major writer's block for those of you who didn't already know. I wanna thank three people in particular for all their help the past two days in calming me down and getting me through this! SparkeyGirl, BiteMe1918, and my bff and beta the Grim Reaper. Which no she isn't a member of fanfiction but she has been helping me a lot and actually gave me some ideas for this chapter! Thanks again!!!

**EPOV (Edward)**

Well it is finally over! That wedding was almost pure torture to my senses. If it weren't for Bella standing beside me I would have gone mad. Though we were separated the whole morning, I got through most of today. Jasper however, had to keep me from whisking my love away and doing unmentionable things to her for a while. Now she and I are driving 'home' so to speak. I thought maybe Bella would enjoy a shower, and maybe a little action tonight. I carried her into our newly refurnished isolation home as we called it. That talk with my mom and dad was almost unbearable.

_Flashback:_

"Dad, mom, could you come here for a second?" They heard me and glided from their room. I really hope they can conceal what they were doing better than this. "Would you sit at the table and get the rest of the crowd? Bella and I need to have a family meeting."

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper! Come down here please." Came Esme's sweet yet maternal voice. It upset my angel and she started crying. "Could you quiet down just a bit? We just got her to sleep."

"Sorry, they are all outside though." Then in came my boisterous siblings. I cleared my throat and began my little rant.

"As you all may know, Bella and I have been married about four months now and we have been experiencing a few problems."

I heard laughter across the table from me, and a few thoughts I'd rather not have heard.

_Eddie boy, we can't help it your baby comes before you in Bella's mind. _Which came from Jasper, which only meant Emmett's was twice as bad.

_Edward, just because you can't score any in bed isn't our faults. You're the one who can't get the action, not me. _I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Now, we haven't been experiencing _**those **_problems. Actually, it has to do with our constant interruptions. Emmett being one of the main ones, then Alice, then the rest of the family."

Alice gave me an evil glare, Emmett gave me an innocent smile, and the rest of the family just sat there giving me a few dirty looks, all except my dear parents who were still concerned.

"All I'm trying to say is… that… Bella and I haven't had any uninterrupted alone time since we put up Christmas decorations! All I'm asking is is that you give Bella and I the same courtesy that we give to you. Emmett, when was the last time I interrupted you and Rosalie, or Alice, the same with you and Jasper? Have I ever? No, and I've definitely never interrupted you two."

I glanced over at my adoptive parents who acted as if they were pure saints.

"Don't give me that look! I know exactly what you two were doing before I even called this meeting!"

"Okay Edward, we get it. You just want you and Bella to be able to have some privacy every now and again. We'll see what we can do about that."

_Back in the present time, inside of the house:_

It is a good thing we were able to ask for certain stuff to be remodeled. _Especially_, that shower they had, it was the same exact size as mine at home. I remembered Bella didn't really enjoy that shower where we were piled one on top of the other so to speak. It was, however, nice to be that close to Bella after several sexually deprived weeks. Bella undressed me slowly, and now I'm undressing her just as slow. Just to build her tension, which was more fun than you could ever imagine! I love rubbing my hands over her round stomach, she has almost no clue as to how precious this little gift is to me. I thought Elizabeth was the most precious thing ever when she was born, just under my sweet angel who went through all that pain for her. Now I'm getting another chance to have another tiny miracle. Ugh, I hate it when I get all mushy like that.

"Bella, come on! We don't have all day, well we do but that isn't the point."

"I'm coming!" Gosh she could really tear my nerves sometimes. Then she walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Like she would need that right now!

"Bella love, you don't need that."

She let it drop and I drank in her perpetually gorgeous body. She really did know how to floor me sometimes. She climbed into the rather warm water with me while I deeply massaged her shoulders so she would relax. Instead of relaxing her, I think I turned her on. Whoops, maybe… I had a devilishly evil grin on my lips. Next thing I knew Bella was holding me next to the wall with the same evil grin on her face. Then all I felt happen was the slight tingling sensation of me pushing into her. It felt so good!

"Edward, don't stop!" I heard her pant next to me. She moaned loudly next to me and I kissed her. We were having a full on make-out session when there was a creak in the wall paneling. I then backed away and saw the indent we had made in the wall. Esme wouldn't be too happy about that. Bella looked mortified at what we had done and began apologizing where I started absentmindedly stroking her hair and telling her to calm down.

"Shush love, it will be all right. Esme won't be too mad." At least I hope not, she knows she and my father have made a few dents in other places…

"Edward, are you sure? I'm being totally serious!"

"Yes Bella, she shouldn't be angry. Now where were we?" She came and kissed me and cautiously resumed the same position we were in a few minutes ago, just in a different place than before. Wouldn't want to make a hole in the wall. Then I slipped out of the shower with her still in my grasp so we could move to somewhere more practical. I towel dried myself while handing Bella a towel. She took in graciously and did the same. When we were all dry I told her we shouldn't bother with getting dressed just yet, since we were just going to take our clothes off again.

"Edward, are you sure? I mean, nobody is going to worry are they?"

"Yes love, no one is going to bother us." What was up with her? Normally she would jump at a chance for us to be alone together. She slipped under the sheets and yawned, which upset me a little. "Bella honey, are you tired?"

"No," she replied. Yet her eyes told me otherwise.

"Bella if you're tired we can skip this tonight. I'll wait, I promise. Go ahead and rest, we have all day tomorrow." She did as I asked, but not before slipping into one of her many sexy and revealing nightgowns that made my mouth water. God, how she could control me so! She lay down in the bed and fell directly asleep which left me to stare at her with such glimmer. She really is my beautiful angel. I wonder what this child will be? If it is a full vampire at birth I don't know what we'll do. I better go talk to Carlisle some time and clear a few things up. I hadn't realized how quickly time had slipped from us until I saw the sun shining brightly outside. Great, now we have to stay inside. Or better yet… we can go to the meadow! Bella gently stirred and I started talking to her, maybe lift her up out of sleep.

"Love, are you awake?" She opened one eye and started to sit up. She gave me a light peck on the cheek and went to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and followed her. She of course, got sick again, but not as badly as she had been which made me happier. At least she was feeling better!

"Bella love, you are getting very round. You aren't even a month pregnant yet."

"Well Edward, maybe it is because the baby is bigger this time." I noticed how she hinted at the word bigger, which made me think she knew what gender the baby was.

"Bella, do you know what the sex of the baby is?" She tried to look innocent, but failed to do so. "You do don't you!"

"Well, not exactly. But I have the mother's intuition. I believe we're having another girl. What about you?"

_This cliffy I know, but I have an idea for the next chapter and may have it up tonight! Yay!! Again thanks to all I mentioned above and to all my many readers because you are the people who matter in my writing. Thank you so much and I hope you reveiw!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	6. Pure Joy

Okay, now my last chapter was kinda cliffy. Maybe this will clear some of your questions up!

**BPOV**

I knew this drove him nuts. I really did think it was a girl though. I would absolutely adore a little boy though. I know Edward probably feels the same way. I was interrupted when he finally spoke up.

"Well let me see." He rubbed his hand over my stomach and then said very clearly, "I think that it is a boy. That is only _my_ opinion though." It utterly shocked me.

"What? A boy!"

"I said that is only what _I _think. It may be a girl. Or maybe it is more than one baby. Only one way to find out, but I want it to be a surprise." I sat still, astonished at his response. Could he actually know what we're having and he is just keeping it from me? Or does he really just think it is a boy in his heart? No way to be certain.

"Edward, can you do something that lets you know what the baby is?"

"Not really, I can't read the mind of a fetus. It is bad enough knowing what little Elizabeth is thinking. It really makes me feel guilty when we are away."

He is so sweet! I'm so lucky to deserve him.

"Edward, what are we going to do today?"

"Well love, if you don't mind… I kind of wanted to go to the meadow for a little while. Do you?"

Hmmm…. Well we hadn't really made love since Volterra, which I was still _**very**_ embarrassed about. I can't believe my hormones had overtaken me that badly.

"I wouldn't mind. What exactly were you planning on doing there?"

He got an innocent smile on his face as if he had no clue what I meant in that sentence.

"Well, since it is really sunny outside I thought maybe you would like to go sit in the sun and see what it feels like and,"

"and what? Are you planning to pick up where we left off last night?"

He smiled at me and caressed my cheek.

"Something like that," he smiled and kissed me. I may have returned the kiss a little too passionately because in the next few seconds we were both lying on the bed and making out furiously. I started to undo the one button on his pants and he took notice. He nearly ripped them off in an attempt to get us closer together. I started shredding off my clothes leaving myself in only my underwear and bra, him in his boxers. He was trying hard to calm himself down because he and I were moving too quickly for his liking.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yes, no need to worry. I was just getting ahead of myself. Now where were we," he grinned suggestively and pulled down my underwear. I rolled on top of him and then he unhooked my bra and pulled it off of my arms. I cried out, "Hey! No fair, you got a head start!"

"All is fair in love and -," but before he could finish anymore of his sentence I had pulled down his boxers and revealed his beauty. He sighed silently and looked from the ceiling to me. "Well, are we going to continue, or are you going to stare at my shaft all day?"

He started laughing and I figured out he was joking. He brought me back over top of him and started kissing my collarbone and my neck. I brought his face up to mine and started kissing his mouth. His breath dazzled me momentarily and my mind was in a haze. He took advantage of my open mouth and slipped his tongue in. He rolled on top of me, supporting his own weight, and slid cautiously into me. He continued kissing me as he slowly got all the way in. Then it was pure ecstasy after that. Who knew he had it in him to be able to do some of that? As we neared our breaking point he sighed contently and breathed in my hair.

"Bella, do you know how much I love you? Any idea?"

"Edward, I love you more than breathing or my own personal desires. You can only love me so much, and I know you would give me anything on Earth that I wanted. Does that answer your question?"

"To a certain point. But I have a question. You say that I love you enough to give you anything you desired. What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"That you would do almost anything for me, as would I for you. You mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you ever again."

He smiled and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, we need another shower after today. You up for it?"

"Anything," which was true. The more time I spent with him the more joyous I became. We stepped into the shower and carefully and washed ourselves better than we had the night before. Maybe because we were a little less distracted… We still weren't able to not make out in there. I guess that is what we get for being hormone crazed teenager vampires.

_Not quite as cliffy as the last one. I know the beggining is slightly confusing. The baby will probably be a surprise to everyone. In my next chapter they are going to discuss baby names and a few things with Carlisle. Just a heads up. So anyway, I'm out for now!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	7. The Talk

This chapter is short and I'll explain why at the bottom. For now enjoy!

BPOV

What a glorious morning I've been through! Edward and I really get carried away sometimes. Whoops! After we took our second shower in less than twenty-four hours, we got a phone call from Carlisle. He told us he had finally come up with a solution. So now we're driving back to our real home to have a little 'talk' with him. I can only imagine what he is going to tell us. We arrived there in less than no time, maybe like half a minute, time passes quickly to me a lot of the time. Edward carried me into the house and sped me up to the door of Carlisle's office and put me down. "Come on in!" He was obviously really cheery he had finally found the solution to our almost impossible pregnancy.

"Now you two know why you're in here right?"

We both nodded silently so he could continue.

"Well, my solution didn't come on my own. A few weeks ago, I called a colleague of mine, back in England, and told him about your impossible news. He told me he, also, had never seen this occur before. However, he did tell me a few possibilities as to why it happened. One, it may just be that you two are gifted vampires and are able to have children. Two, Bella I know Edward explained it to you, our little potion stuff. He told you he never took it right?"

I nodded and he continued, "Well, females are entirely different at the conversion because they just stop creating anything. You may have, however, kept yours because of the fact your first time was with Edward. I think strongly it is number two, but you can take it any way you want to. It is your choice entirely."

I smiled and looked over at Edward, who had a quite puzzled look on his glorious face.

"So, in essence you're saying that we can probably have as many children as we want, just not like one right after the other. This was just a coincidence that she got pregnant only about four months after?"

"Yes, entirely so, it probably won't happen again." He smiled at us and ushered us out the door.

CPOV (Carlisle) 

Wow, that was awkward. I never imagined having that kind of talk with them. At least I didn't have to go over the mechanics with Bella because that would have been even worse. Edward, thank my soul had had that conversation with her beforehand. Now, what to do now…?

**EPOV** (Edward)

Bella and I went upstairs to talk after that, shall we say, _interesting_, conversation with my father. Bella and I needed to talk anyway. Since she was pregnant, it didn't matter how to me anymore, we would need to decide on some possible baby names so we would be a little better prepared than last time. I sat Bella carefully on the bed and started, "Bella love, can you and I do something right now?" I noticed her eyebrows knit together taking in the wrong meaning.

"No, not that love. I wanted to talk to you about names for the new baby." She gave me another puzzled look like I was speaking in a foreign language. Was I?

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"I'm hearing you speaking, but you aren't answering when I reply."

"Umm love? I think you've developed a power. Can you hear anyone else?"

"No, just you. Why is that?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe because you and I think so alike that you can only hear me. Can you hear Elizabeth perhaps?"

"No, I'm only picking up you, and it turns off when I want it to."

_Unfortunatley enough, I won't be able to update for a few days. You can still reveiw and PM me, but it may take longer to answer. I'll be at my dad's house for the rest of the weekend and won't be back until Sunday. Hope you enjoy, and by the way. The baby name deciding will be in the next chapter and that is a fact!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	8. Decisions

I'm gonna have a rather lengthy author's note at the bottom so I won't ramble on and on here.

**EPOV** (Edward)

This was insane! This new power could be my ultimate downfall. If she can read what I'm thinking… I shudder at the thought.

"Bella love, are you sure? We may need to speak to Carlisle about this."

I picked her up after her conformational nod and sped as quickly as possible to my father's office where we had just left. He wasn't there when I entered the room, and quite frankly I didn't hear him anywhere in the house. Oh no! He went to the hospital early, and now we have no one to explain this. I guess we'll just have to wait a little while longer. In the meantime Bella and I can get to work with the baby names. I got her back upstairs and sat her down.

"Bella, what kind of names would you like for our baby to have?"

"Well, I've always been partial to the name Ariel for a girl, and Cameron for a boy. But why don't you and I both get a piece of paper and write down the names we would like for each."

"I like that, I'll be right back with paper."

We scribbled on it for a while, and I had come up with quite a few. For a girl, I wanted some of these names: Natalia, Angel, Summer, Autumn, Isabelle, Candice, and Tara. For a boy, I was a little more indefinite. I only came up with three names: Austin, Adam, and Matthew.

Bella didn't come up with many girl names, she only had four: Avery, Michaela, Emily, and Gabriella. Boy names were another thing entirely. She had several: Troy, Chad, Edward, Masen, Zachariah, Taylor, Adam, and Austin were all names she had come up with.

"Well we both have pretty hefty lists here don't we?"

She smiled and it lit up her whole face. Oh my what an angel.

"Well, in your list Edward I like Tara and Natalia. From the boys I sort of liked Matthew and Austin. Now what about mine? Which ones were your favorites?"

"Well, from girls I liked them all. In the boys, well it was tougher. I like Troy, Chad, Edward, and Masen. Much to my displeasure I might add."

"Okay, so how about… Gabriella Natalia for a girl and… Edward Masen for a boy?"

"I like those. But could we please not call the baby boy Edward for my sakes, if it is a boy?"

"Sure, we can name him that, and call him Masen just to uncomplicate things in the future."

I sighed with relief. If it were to be a boy, I would shudder at the thought of him having to be called Edward or Eddie like me.

"So love… we have some more time before Carlisle gets home to explain your power, so what would you like to do?"

Her face lit up, and I had a pretty good idea of what may be going on up there…

_Okay so, with these baby names, I was scratching them off of the top of my head. I have a little, quiz, sorta for you guys. If you can find the mystery behind the first 3 names on Bella's list (Avery, Michaela, and Emily) then I will have a surprise for you. I won't spoil the surprise but... So anyway, glad to be back on the computer typing! Can't wait to hear from you guys, and I hope at least one person will get my little quiz right! ;-)_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	9. Shopping

I know I'm posting later than usual, but I'll explain at the bottom.

**BPOV**

Edward asked what I wanted to do… I'm trying to come up with something that doesn't involve that kind of physical contact. Unfortunately enough, my mind was coming up blank. So I decided to go with the impulse. I grabbed his hand and drug him downstairs. I pulled him onto the couch and started kissing him furiously. He moaned lightly, which threw me into a frenzy for more contact. I was trying to be good, but he was making it hard. Just then Elizabeth flew into the room, and started talking, "Mommy, no-no!"

I hadn't realized Edward's shirt was on the floor and mine was almost halfway off.

"I'm sorry baby doll. I'll stop." I smiled and put my shirt back in place and pulled Edward's off of the floor and handed it to him.

"Mommy been a bad girl!"

"I know sweetie, I've got to control myself better. Will you forgive me?" I was asking the question to both Edward and my angel. He nodded and Elizabeth answered, "Yes, mommy be good girl now." She smiled at me and I started to cry dry tears.

"It's okay, you may be being influenced by a certain someone by the name of Jasper!"

He yelled his name out and it occurred to me that Jasper and Alice's door _had _been closed when we sped by.

"Elizabeth, what would you like to do today?"

"Can we see granma?"

"Grandma is in Florida sweetie, maybe in a few days-"

"Elizabeth would you like to go see her?"

"Edward what are you-"

He whispered in my ear, "Shush, Renée has been wanting us to visit for a while. And for another thing, I asked Alice if Florida would be okay this week and she said it would be rainy for the next three days and now is the perfect time to go."

"Okay angel, we can go see grandma in Florida for a few days.", I said. She smiled exuberantly and I questioned Edward's sanity.

"What are you thinking? How will I explain to my mother my appetite, among other things she is bound to notice," I asked with a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"We'll tell her that you haven't been feeling well and that you haven't had a big appetite for a while. Don't worry about anything, I got plane tickets several days ago. Now I would advise you to bring a jacket because your mom is going to worry about your warmth for the next few days. So, I asked Alice if she would take you shopping for a little while today. Do you mind?"

"No, I need a new bathing suit and some more loose fitting maternity clothes. I've already outgrown all the ones I had!"

He laughed for a minute while I gave him a cross look.

"Sorry love, but it is rather funny! You were that big at only two months pregnant then, but now you're less than a month pregnant and already outgrown most of them."

I cracked a smile and he laughed again.

Alice, Elizabeth, Rosalie, Esme, and I all went shopping for the day. Edward and the other boys were going on a small hunting trip, which didn't bother me much, just that we hadn't been on a family hunting trip before. Oh well.

We drove out of the Forks boundaries and into Seattle. First we went to an expensive French looking store, but I couldn't read the name. Alice dragged me over to its maternity section and started piling clothes into my arms. Then she escorted me to the dressing rooms and stripped me down and tried on all of the clothes in less than ten minutes. Then after buying over three hundred dollars worth of nothing but formal maternity wear, we headed over to a shop called Motherhood Maternity. Again, she gave me a pile of clothes, drug me to the dressing rooms, stripped me down, tried on all the clothes, paid for them in less than twenty minutes. Then she went off and bought a few tankinis for me to wear in Florida to best disguise my growing bump.

Then Alice gave me a break and went looking for children's clothes for Elizabeth. Surprisingly enough, GAP had an amazing selection of children's clothes that fit my angel perfectly. She was really small for her age and I worried if maybe I had given birth too soon, and by some freak accident she was a very premature baby. After Alice rounded up Elizabeth, she stalked off in a different direction.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Bella, you don't think we're going shopping for just you, Elizabeth, myself, Esme, and Rose do you? We have to shop for the new little one as well."

"Fine, but Elizabeth and I are staying put until you buy all the gender revealing clothes. I also need some new items for the baby other than some of the stuff from Elizabeth."

"Mommy give stuff away?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I broke down a little.

"No baby, but your new baby brother or sister will need a crib to sleep in and some other stuff."

"Oh, I stay with mommy."

"Bella, I forgot to tell you, we already got your nursery and everything set up. Do you want to-"

"No Alice! I don't want to know until I deliver this baby!"

"Okay, that's fine. I wanted it to be a surprise anyway!"

Back to her normal cheery self, she stalked off with Esme and Rosalie right behind her. Obviously in the know of the gender of the baby.

"Mommy, what baby gonna be?"

"I don't know Elizabeth. Do you?"

"Yes, aunt Alice told me in her head!"

I was about to answer when realization hit me.

"Honey, what did you just say?"

"Aunt Alice told me I'm gonna have a baby-"

I put my hand over her mouth so I didn't hear the rest. No way I was going to find out before my due date.

"Sweetie, would you mind not telling daddy or me what your new siblings going to be?"

"Yes mommy, I promise. I won't tell daddy or mommy what the baby be."

She gave me sad eyes and I smiled at her.

"Your free to discuss things with grandma Esme, aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose. That I don't mind, just not mommy and daddy."

She smiled a crooked smile that made my heart melt, like father like daughter.

"You know how much like daddy you look?"

"Yes, daddy towd me. He said I wook just wike him, except for my pwetty face. He said it bewonged to you. He also told me the way I bwush is just wike you too."

She sounded so sweet, but we really needed to help her speech as much as we could. She would need to talk a little better in a while.

"So, you can hear daddy's thoughts? Can you hear mommy's?"

"Yes, I heard gwanpa, gwandma, aunt Alice, aunt Rose, uncle Emmett, uncle Jasper, and daddy. Not you dough, you awe all siwent."

I muttered under my breath, "Guess once again the vampire side comes out."

"Mommy I heard you! I am not vampiwe."

She yelled at me, and I had to quiet her down, "Shush baby. I never said that. But baby doll don't say that kind of stuff in public. We need to keep that on the lowdown."

She was still crying and I picked her up to comfort her.

"Shush, mommy's got you."

She calmed down enough to stop crying and I knew it might be because she needed a nap. I pulled out my phone and called Alice, wherever she was.

"Alice, Elizabeth really needs a nap. Are you guys almost finished?"

"Yes Bella, we'll be out in just a minute. By the way, do you mind calling Edward and getting him to pick you up? We aren't completely done shopping, and you're right, Elizabeth needs to get home. Quickly I might add."

"Thanks Alice, bye."

I hung up on her and got to Edward. His voicemail picked up.

"Edward honey, it's Bella. Elizabeth and I need to get home in a hurry for her nap and Alice is going to be busy for a while. As soon as you get this message call me back. Bye."

I called Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, but none of them were picking up. What is with them? Elizabeth fell asleep in my arms and I went to go sit down when my phone rang, automatically sending off Elizabeth into another crying frenzy. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just got your message. What's up?"

"Elizabeth is in dire need of a nap and Alice is still shopping and I need someone to pick us up from the mall."

"Okay, I can do that, you and I need to speak with Carlisle anyway. Sorry about the wait."

"Could you please hurry, Elizabeth is getting really fussy?"

"Sure honey. I'll be there soon. Love you, bye."

Then I heard the dial tone. He seemed in a hurry. I let it slide. He was probably really busy hunting. I got Elizabeth back to sleep when Edward pulled up. I got there soon and put Elizabeth in the car seat and jumped in the front.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get your message sooner. It turned out that an old friend stopped by and our trip got postponed."

"What friend?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"It was just some of the Denali coven. They wanted to see you and the babies but I told them you were all out."

"Oh! Are they still there?"

"Yes, actually. They're staying over for a few days before we go down to Florida. Will that be okay with you?"

"Yeah sure."

I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but having visitors there just made me jealous for some reason. It shouldn't, but it did. We arrived home when my gaze met a little Ford Mustang. Do all vampires drive expensive cars? I stepped inside to find our visitors sitting all over the room.

"Good afternoon Bella!" My gaze then met an unfamiliar face.

"Hello!" I said as cheerily as possible. Then I half-ran to the nursery to put Elizabeth down, and Edward followed me.

"What was that about?"

"You don't want to know."

I was really thinking I didn't.

_So yeah, that is my new chapter. I'm gonna be out of school for the next 5 days, so expect chapters probably once a day if not more. I also don't have a bedtime (YES!) so it may also be later when I post. For everyone's information, my quiz answers are as follows: Emily- my best friend (Energizer Bunny), Michaela- my other best friend (Grim Reaper), and Avery- my little sister. So, if you didn't get it right, don't feel bad. The surprise wasn't much. So, anyways I'll hope to see many reviews in my inbox tomorrow afternoon! ;-)_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	10. Denali Coven

I'm explaining everyting at the bottom.

**EPOV**

This was one visit I had really not wanted to happen. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen had decided to pay us Cullens a visit. How much torture can one man stand? Bella called at two in the afternoon for a ride home, and I took that as my reprieve. Tanya and her sisters always _had_ had a thing for me. When would they ever learn? When Bella and I got home, that was even more torturous. Tanya had the nicest look on her face, but her thoughts were on an entirely different track. She knew I could read thoughts, and she took that to her full advantage.

_Edward, why her? I'm so much prettier than her, and I could satisfy you ten times more._

Her seductive smile looked more like a snarl. I tried to suppress the urge not to stick my tongue out like a five year old, and if it weren't for the fact that Bella was there, I would have. I locked Bella and I in Elizabeth's nursery, though now it was more of a child's room. I came onto her with all of my might.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

I know I looked hurt, but I realized why she was angry. She still had Elizabeth in her arms.

"Edward, at least give me a chance to put her down."

I did, then an unexpected knock startled me, and then I heard Irina.

_Edward, you don't need to hide from _me. _I can understand hiding from Tanya. _She giggled and continued. _Edward, come out! We miss you and your sexy-_

That was when I tuned out. Bella was the only one I wanted even thinking that.

"Edward! Open up! If you and Bella are going to do anything like that with company here, go to your own house! Don't corrupt what little innocence your daughter has by freaking her out for life."

I realized Jasper could feel the mixed waves of lust and jealousy coming out badly. The jealousy more so from Bella than anything else.

_**Just one day is all that they're staying. If they don't leave, Bella, Elizabeth, and I will all go to Jacksonville early. **_

Then I called from the room, "Sorry Jasper! We'll be out in a minute. Bella needed to help me fix something."

_**Oh how I wished they would leave! Bella and I can't do anything until they leave, because if they notice both of our absences, they'll immediately go to the most probable answer. **_

"Bella, can you control your lustful emotions for a few days?"

"Possibly, but that may be harder than you think. Hey, I don't want to be here, and I know you don't. So let's go hunting for the next few days that they're here? It'll get us out of the house and give Elizabeth a chance to meet some new people without her protective parents standing by her side."

_**Highly dangerous, but it does mean alone time with Bella. What the heck?**_

"Sure, let's wait until tomorrow though. I believe if we leave now, they'll assume we're together and doing very unmentionable things."

She sighed, and her angelic face went blank.

"Edward, exactly why are they here?"

"As I said, they wanted to see you…" _**and me. I want them to get over that stupid addiction to me. I'm not that perfect.**_

"Edward, I know they care nothing about me. The only reason they came was to see you. You are worth the world to me. Never bring yourself down."

I entered the now crowded room with Bella's hand entwined with mine. I then noticed everyone was home now.

"Alice, can you come with me and Bella for a second? Bring your shopping bags."

We all went up to Bella's and my room and started unpacking.

"Alice, I don't remember all of these clothes!"

"I may have done a little extra shopping after you left."

Her sly smile gave her away.

_Edward, you have got to see her in one of these. You think she looks seductive now? Your jaw will need to permanently be attached to your face when you see her in it. She looks fantastic!_

"Alice, show me. Anything to kill some time."

_Tanya and her sisters bothering you again? They really need a life. _

"You're telling me! Two of them have already told me they want to screw-ew… oh Bella!"

She gave me a knowing yet depressed look.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here. You might as well know though. They both told me they were much better in bed than you were," _**which is highly improbable seeing as she makes my heart melt when we do it.**_

"And that I was better off with them. They also told me I have a sexy-"

"Up, up, up! I don't want to hear about any of your personal business Edward, and you too Bella. I'm going to the new nursery to put the baby clothes and toys and things away. Anyone coming with me?"

I took on a look of horror, while Bella smiled happily.

"No thank you Alice. By the way, you have a niece who really wants to help. If she is awake, I'd get her to help you."

With that my sister left, and gave me the chance to ask the millions of questions Bella just brought up.

"Bella, did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"No, Elizabeth almost gave it away though."

I sighed with relief when it all clicked.

"What!"

"Apparently, your mind reading skills faltered off into Elizabeth's genetic make-up. She was reading Alice's mind this afternoon before you got there, which inevitably started the chaos at the mall."

_**Well I'll be damned, no pun intended. My little girl can read minds like me! Oh no! That can be really bad, almost as much as it is good… **_

"Edward, yes we really need to get the family, Emmett and Rose especially, to control their thoughts a little better. She can hear yours too so I would keep the events of our alone time to a minimum for a while."

"Okay, we'll call another family meeting to straighten all of this out. Which reminds me, I've been thinking. You really need to see an obstetrician, but since you have a lack of heartbeat, among other things, how opposed would you be to Carlisle or I doing regular check-ups on you?"

_**That was the question haunting me every night. If she choose my dad I wouldn't be surprised, but if she were to choose me…**_

"Edward, that sounds wonderful. I don't mind who does it, but I understand the concern. When will my first check-up be?"

"Another thing to discuss with my father."

She smiled, and I kissed her. Then I started losing a little of my resistance, by pressing my cool tongue to her bottom lip. She unreluctantly opened her mouth to invite me in.

"Edward, we need you downstairs!"

"Coming!"

_**This oughta be good. **_

I thought with a sour expression planted on my face.

_Okay, so now I have some explaining to do. I unfortunatley, do not have high speed Internet. Instead, I have dial-up. If any of you have ever had dial-up, or still do, you know how much of a pain it is. Now my phone was disconnected yesterday, which inevitably led to no Internet. So, reviews I got weren't looked at until this morning when I woke up. Thanks for understanding and I hope you review again!! ;-) _

_-And by the way, I'm working on a new chapter right now and it may be posted before I go to bed tonight, so stay tuned!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	11. More Discussions

I have more to say later...

**BPOV**

_**Oh joy! More time to spend with Tanya and crew!**_

I know that's mean, but they were thinking sex related thoughts about _my _husband! They knew we've been together almost a year, but they have to be persistent, _**and tell me I'm lousy in bed. Humph, I'm ten times better than any of them.**_

We made it downstairs and found them all scattered about, without Tanya and her family.

"They decided on a hunting trip at the last minute. We have a little family time."

"Good, we need to have a family discussion."

They followed us into the kitchen, all except Alice.

"Alice, come here! Bring Elizabeth too!"

She came in with my baby in her arms and sat down.

"Now, we all know Elizabeth is half-vampire."

Elizabeth cooed and I continued.

"Well, today at the mall… we experienced a little trouble with that half. She somehow…reads minds."

Everyone looked very comfortable, which vaguely creeped me out.

"The real thing we did this for was because we need everyone to control their thoughts. Well for just a little while. Elizabeth's innocence is corrupted enough by her horny teenage parents… let's not push it."

Emmett started laughing, along with Rosalie, and then everyone but Edward and I were laughing.

"Of course Bella. Rose and I should be able to control ourselves."

"Jasper and I too. We'll control it."

"Us too, we know it gets pretty awkward after a while."

"That's all we ask, just control it."

"By the way Bella… Why did you call Eddie here, and yourself 'horny teenagers'?"

"Umm… well… you see…"

"She knows how hormonal we both get, especially in front of our daughter. So, in essence she was saying we act our age. We act like two horny teenagers, and obviously we look it too."

I giggled, and then the whole table burst out in laughter again. Then we heard a car pull up and it all stopped. Everyone except Carlisle, Edward, and I left the table to rejoin everyone.

"Dad, may we speak privately for a moment?"

"Sure son. Let's go up to my study though."

Edward picked me up and we ran upstairs.

"Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well first off, Bella has a new power."

"Oh, really! What is it?"

"Well, Carlisle…"

"Please call me dad."

"Okay. Dad, it seems that I'm somehow able to read minds. Well realistically only one. Edward's…"

"and we aren't really sure how that happened."

"The most probable thing is, is that as a human you two were connected at the hip… almost literally. Now that Bella here is a vampire, she was bound to have a power. Now she may develop more, and some may be from the baby, but we'll need to keep a close eye on any progress you make."

"Which reminds me… Bella has agreed to having you or I being her obstetrician."

"Good, well then Bella… who would you like to do it?"

"Uh, I really don't care. Just as long as it is done. Whomever it would be more convenient for."

"Well, Edward I know how kinky you get and I simply don't trust you to do regular exams on your pregnant wife. I'll do it. Simple enough?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm the 'horny teenager who can't keep his shaft in his pants' _again_."

"Oh, Edward! You over-exaggerate. You are horny, and our dad is trying to keep you under control by being my obstetrician. If you were, you'd probably make me have an orgasm."

"I still don't see why my dad can call me kinky."

"Son, you are. I've seen the way you two act in public lately. You two act very… how to put this? There is a lot of sexual frustration between you two twenty-four hours a day."

"See, honey he has a point. I love you, you know that, but you act more kinky than Emmett and Rose both sometimes."

"Okay, I won't begrudge you that."

He kissed me, and we headed back downstairs. Tanya, Irina, and Kate were all sitting and playing with Elizabeth. Carmen and Eleazar were talking with Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Well hello guys! Have a nice long chat?"

"Yes thank you Kate."

"If you don't mind Elizabeth gets fussy when she isn't put to bed on time so if we could have her?"

"Why? It is only six. She should stay up a little longer."

"She isn't even one yet! She needs her rest while she still can get some!"

"Sorry ladies, she is a little moody. But we do need to get _our_ daughter into bed for the night. So I'll take her."

Those witches, being all horny.

"Bella honey, calm down. We have Elizabeth now, we'll tuck her in and start packing to leave early."

"Okay darling that would be lovely."

_**I will get my revenge! I don't care what it takes…**_

_Bwahahaha! I don't know what her revenge will be yet, but it will be good. I noticed nobody really like the thought Tanya, Kate, and Irina had toward Edward but you won't hear anymore. For the rest of their visit Bella will tell the story. Which won't be long, because Bella is really going to fuss them out good! So anyway, I'm writing more now... _

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	12. Sweet Revenge

Okay, so maybe the snow hasn't come yet... so I'm getting as much done as possible!

**BPOV**

Edward had to forcibly drag Elizabeth, himself, and me into her room. I know that was rather childish of me, but they are getting on my everlasting nerves!

"Edward, I'm sorry. But they are being such-"

"Bella, control your temper. I know they are, they had no right to chastise our parenting skills. Look me in the eyes Bella, tell me you won't hurt them."

"I won't _hurt _them…" _**but I may tell them to butt out. **_

"Bella, I don't want you to touch them physically, now emotionally I won't fight you. I'll just tell them what I told them before… your hormones."

"Edward, I love you!"

We tucked our angel into bed, then headed upstairs to our room. We got a little warning on the way up though.

"You two behave, or we'll call Jasper up there to sort things out between you two lovebirds."

"We're just packing for Jacksonville, nothing else."

Then we went upstairs and got our bags out.

"Edward, where did Alice put all of the new stuff?"

"I think she put most of it in our joint closet. All except for the swimsuits, I think those are in a drawer."

"Okay, thank you."

I packed up a few dressy outfits, just to be safe in case we went someplace fancy. Then I packed a bunch of the new stuff we got today. Then, the vast arrangement of swimsuits.

"Bella, why did you get so many? We'll only be there a few days."

"Rosalie told me after we left, she would pick up Elizabeth and we would go down to the beach house with Jasper and Alice."

"Ok, I got it now."

"Edward, are we bad parents?"

"No, we are the best vampire parents, that actually gave birth to the baby, that have ever walked the planet."

"No we're not! I'm a freak, the only reason you're saying that is to make me happy. We're the only vampire parents to ever walk the planet!"

"Shush, now. It's okay, I'm here."

"Edward, we are bad parents! Elizabeth and this baby are mistakes, they are too precious to have been given to us."

"Bella, are you okay?"

I murmured in his ear, "Just play along, I have an idea about getting back at them."

"Oh, got it! What do I do boss?"

"Just play along, pretend I'm fixing to leave you. But don't wake Elizabeth, you know how long it will take to get her back in bed."

"Got it, I'm your humble servant."

I scurried downstairs and started yelling, "Edward, you are too good for me! I'm leaving, go ahead and take one of them."

I pointed to Tanya, Kate, and Irina.

"They'll serve as much better parents to Elizabeth."

"Don't go!"

"It's too late, I'm telling you. Take one of them and move on."

I walked out the door with a grin permanently placed on my face. I crawled back up the side window to hear just how fast one of them would try and jump him.

"Edward! Take me, I won't leave you like that _leech_ outside."

I winced, and then I heard Edward.

_Bella, don't worry. Come down in five more minutes. _

_**Don't worry, it won't take too long to fuss out a bunch of first class witches. **_

Then I heard Kate's whiny voice, "No Edward! Take me, I'm much better for you."

Irina went next, "Edward she just left, take me. I'll support you and have all the babies you want."

That was when Edward called me, _Now Bella! Come on, while they're still fighting. _

I didn't need anymore of an invitation.

"Okay, so now that you've fought over my very _unavailable _husband, you can see that it was all an act. I wouldn't leave him for the world! And he sure as heck wouldn't leave me for one of you, how did you put it, _leeches_. Now if you three don't straighten up, it may be more than a fake act. He is my husband, and if I do say so myself, wouldn't care to have any of you in bed with him when he has me. Now is that correct?"

"Yes love, one hundred and ten percent."

"Thank you, now would you like to give us anymore trouble, because don't let the baby bump fool you. I can be ten times more of a witch than any of you."

"No, I believe you. We'll stay away from him in that kind of way. Now Edward, we have to go because if we don't we'll miss some big stuff happening in Alaska. Bye bye everyone!"

They all left in a scurry, and after we heard the screech of tires pull away, I fell down laughing. Edward caught me, pulled us both to the couch, and then we both collapsed in fits of laughter. Then we heard Emmett start, and then the whole family was in hysterics.

"Bella, did you come up with that master plot?"

"Yes, I was fed up with them trying to throw themselves at Edward. Weren't you?"

"Yes Bella, but we were just going to wait for them to leave. They were scared out of their wits by you!"

"Yes honey, they at first were trying to seduce me to go upstairs with them. Then after you came back down… they're minds were in a fit to high-tail it out of here!"

"Well after all of the excitement, you have woken up your daughter. I suggest you go get her now if you want her to go back to sleep quickly."

So, we went back to the nursery, put Elizabeth back to sleep, thanks to Edward's master humming skills, and then we went back to packing. Even if Tanya and the rest of the coven left, we wanted to go as quickly as possible. So, we went on a last minute hunting trip and Alice finished our packing.

_**Now that is scary all in itself, Alice packing your clothes!**_

_Yes! Bella finally got back at them. Now it wasn't the sweet revenge I really wanted, but it was close enough. So my snow day is being delayed for a little bit... but it should still snow! Which if you live where I do, it is a real novelty. I'm working on as many chapters as possible right now, because tomorrow you may not see me much!_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	13. Ben & Angela

This chapter will be split in two because it is so long so I'll have more up soon.

**EPOV**

Finally, Bella and I get some time alone. Tanya and her family really need a life, well except for the one couple in their coven. I think Bella did a very good job with her little act. If not, they would still be there and we would be about to pull our ever-loving hair out.

"Bella, could you please stop being so seductive? We'll be out of the sight of human eyes soon enough."

I had planned for us to be going to the family beach house, located in a very scenic location, to be alone. But you know Alice and Jasper wanted to come along and now we have a party!

"Edward, stop being so difficult! Alice and Jasper wanted a weekend away too. Stop giving them such a hard time."

"Sorry Bella, but do you know how much I want you right now?"

_**Oh no! I really am starting to sound like the horny teenager I am. **_

"Yes I do. And yes you are, now stop being difficult."

"Yes love, hey wait a minute! Could you stop reading my mind? Just for a moment?"

"Sorry, but sometimes it is nice to know what you're thinking."

"I wish I could say the same. Now tell me. What are you thinking?"

"Well actually…"

"Go on, I won't laugh."

"I was thinking about us making love in the same house my mom was in. That would just feel so wrong to me, like I'm invading her space."

"That is highly irrelevant, for one if we did I also would be feeling very awkward the next day. Then two, we can wait a little longer. We waited almost two years and didn't have sex, I think we can wait three days."

She giggled and I laughed right along side her.

"Edward, you are so sweet sometimes."

"I try."

Then she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Edward can I ask something?"

"Sure love, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I was thinking about my little performance from today. Do you think we made a mistake by starting our family so young? I know we never planned on children, but still."

"No, I haven't regretted it yet. Most vampires would kill for the chance at having a family no matter how young they were. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sort of, contemplating the real consequences of having Elizabeth right after we got married, and this baby right after my transformation. I mean, haven't you ever wondered why we were the only vampire couple blessed enough to be able to even have children?"

"Yes, every time I see you and your round stomach, or Elizabeth running up to me I think about it. I'm thankful we are able to, Rose is awfully jealous of that fact though. She has always wanted a child that she could say she held and cared for when they were born."

Bella came up and I opened my arms and embraced her. I absentmindedly started rubbing her stomach.

"You know I never really thought of that. She always keeps so quiet most of the time. I wish she could have my ability. You know I wonder about something else?"

"And what pray tell is that love?"

"Well, I sort of wonder what happened to my human friends. You know? Angela and Ben both seemed so in love, just like you and me. I sort of wonder if they've gone off and gotten married and started their own families."

"We could always find out."

"And how pray tell is that?"

"We can always go to Mr. and Mrs. Webber's house and ask. Or are you too scared?"

"No, I'd love to go see! When can we do it?"

"Anytime you like love, I'm finished hunting when you are."

"I've been done for a while, I was just teasing you."

"That is pure evil, and I love you for it."

"Now Mr. Cullen, are you ready?"

"Yes I am Mrs. Cullen, how about you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We hurried back to Bella's Volvo, and she drove off.

"Bella, you really are starting to adjust to being a Cullen you know?"

"Well duh. I've been one for almost half a year now. It really is about time."

I thought about that for a minute and let it go.

"Bella, have you thought about moving?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you remember back in September of last year, that I told you my dad was trying to pass for thirty-three right?"

"Vaguely, I try not to dwell to much on the aspect of your disappearance."

"Well, he told me that trying to pass for thirty-five is getting old and that it may be time to leave Forks."

"For good?"

"Well, we can come back whenever we want to. Or we can stay since we do have a residence here."

"I'd rather live with the family, though this home here would still be a great private home. Where were you thinking of moving?"

"We're trying to decide that actually. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really, but one thing is for sure and that is that I _**will not **_be living anywhere near Denali, Alaska."

"Well if we even moved to Alaska we couldn't risk having so many there, and I'm also with you. Tanya, Kate, and Irina are bad enough as it is."

"Good, well I want to stay in the country. Nowhere near Renée though because then she will constantly check in on us."

"We couldn't really live in Jacksonville, Florida because of the weather."

"I was just saying." "Well, let me see… where is a place with no sunshine but we will still be in the United States? Hmm… that is the question that haunts me so."

"Oh be quiet we can discuss it later, we're here."

Bella pulled me up the driveway swiftly and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Webber answered it.

"Why hello Bella! What brings you here?"

"Well, actually we were looking to see if you knew where Angela was. Do you know?"

"Of course, she is studying over at Ben's. They both decided to go to Forks Community College for the first couple of years. Do you want to see her? You know where Ben's is and I'm sure they would both enjoy seeing you two. Oh Edward, sorry! I forgot you were there."

"No problem Mrs. Webber."

"We'll be on our way. Tell Mr. Webber we said hello!"

"Oh I will. Bye now!"

_Wow she was rather pregnant! They sure didn't wait long. _

_**You have no idea…**_

We got back in the car and drove a couple more miles down to Ben Cheney's house. Bella did the same thing as last time, but Ben answered the door.

"Bella, Edward? Is that you two?"

"Yes Ben, are you and Angela busy?"

"We were just studying, would you like to come in and sit with us so we can catch up?"

"Sure, you okay with that Edward?"

I nodded my head.

"Well come on in, and Bella watch your step."

_Wow, Bella looks fantastic! And incredibly pregnant. _

_**Does everyone in Forks think that the fact Bella is pregnant is a big shock? **_

We walked upstairs, Ben leading the way, to his room. In there sat Angela in a long sleeve blue and white striped shirt and jeans with a book in her hands.

"Angela, look whose here!"

She looked up and saw us and her face lit up.

"Bella! Edward! Oh my gosh, how are you two?"

"We're quite fine, and you?"

"I'm doing better now that you two are here! We have so much to catch up on! Like where have you two been the past year?"

"At the Cullen mansion. After the wedding I moved in with them."

"And Bella, don't tell my you're pregnant?"

"Yes, about a month. But this is our second child."

Both Angela's and Ben's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You're kidding? You're both already parents?"

"No, we had a little girl two months after the wedding."

"But you didn't look or act pregnant at the wedding."

"Because I wasn't, I got pregnant on our honeymoon. Edward and I stayed virgins until after we were married. Somehow our little girl was born very healthy after only two months of my pregnancy."

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm so happy for you two! What is her name?"

"Well, we named her after both of our mothers. So, her name is Elizabeth Renée Cullen."

"Oh how sweet! And do you know about this baby yet?"

"No, we accidentally found out about our first one and want to keep this one a surprise. I think it is a girl, but Edward over there thinks it's a boy."

"That sounds about right, but what do you _hope_ for?"

_**What is that supposed to mean? I just think it is a boy. No big deal about that I thought.**_

"I kind of want a boy, just for a change."

"Oh you have got to bring your daughter over here!"

"Would you like to meet her, we can get Alice to bring her over?"

"Oh yes! But let's go to your house and finish."

"Edward, can they come over?"

"Um, sure. But we'd better give Alice a heads up."

"Oh, fine! Ange, give me a minute to call her."

"Okay, let me call my mom too to tell her where we are. Leave a note for your parents too Ben."

"Hello? Alice! Um, we just wanted to call and ask if it's okay for Ben and Angela to come over to our house. Is it? Okay, we'll make sure to stay out of Elizabeth's nursery today but make sure Elizabeth can come out. Okay thanks, bye. She said it was okay just as long as we stayed out of Elizabeth's room today because she has something in there that we can't see."

"Okay, my mom said it was fine and Ben is leaving a note now come on!"

Bella directed the way to her car and we all climbed in.

"Wow Bella this is a nice car. But I thought you didn't want a new car."

"I didn't, but Edward got me this and a van for Christmas."

Bella gave me a menacing look and I pleaded with her.

_**Bella, I know we're always together and there was no need but what if there were an emergency? See there, I got you! **_

I smiled triumphantly while getting odd glances from the backseat.

"So Ben, Angela… you decided to stay in Forks a little longer?"

"Yes, um Angela said she wanted to stay closer to her family rather than move half-way across the country. And you two also decided to stay in Forks?"

"Well, after Bella found out she was pregnant we decided to stay here a little longer and let her not be so stressed out. So she actually gave a home birth, because her water broke on our ride home from a restaurant."

"Are you serious? Angela, if we ever get pregnant I so don't want that to happen. I guess you two are lucky that your father is a doctor."

"Yes very. If not it may have been a little worse because it only took a couple of hours for her to be born."

"So, other than college what have you two been up to?"

"Well, this is supposed to be kept secret for now, but we're planning on getting married pretty soon."

"You two are eloping?"

"Yes, because our parents don't want us getting married as young as you two. And after seeing you today Bella, my mom is on hyper alert. She told me if I got pregnant before I got out of college then I would be forcibly thrown out of the house."

"Are you serious, was that before or after seeing me?"

"Oh, very much before seeing you. She told me that when I was like fifteen."

"Oh, my dad was seriously contemplating killing Edward when he found out. My mom still isn't too happy about it either. They accepted this pregnancy a little easier though. Yeah Edward, what was it you told me my dad said on his way out the door?"

"I strictly and vividly remember your dad saying 'Wouldn't be sick if you'd have both kept your pants on.'"

Angela and Ben started laughing when we pulled up.

"Wow, that sounds about how one of our parents would react."

We walked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes…

_I'm upset right now! We got only enough snow to cover our cars. And that was all ice! Well anyway, I'm writing more now so it won't be cliffy for long. And has anyone else noticed that I'm writing everyone in Forks either getting pregnant or married? I know I'm telling myself that but I just noticed. Anyway, I'll be back soon! ;-)_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	14. Surprise, Surprise

This is the rest of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**BPOV**

I looked into our living room and there were baby accessories everywhere. There was a crib scattered about in several pieces, and so many toys. If Alice was behind it I was so going to murder her! Then she appeared magically, with my very messy angel behind her.

"Alice what in the heck is going on here?"

"Well we had planned on you two being gone a little longer. Hi, Ben! Angela! Well anyway, I'll go get her cleaned up and send her to your room."

"That is all I ask Alice."

I grabbed Angela's hand and the boys followed.

"Wow Bella, this place looks even more amazing than what I've ever seen."

"Wait until you see Edward's room!"

We walked in and I forgot Edward and I hadn't cleaned up in a while. One of my gowns was on the floor, and a pair of his boxers.

"Umm… Angela wait outside for just a second, Edward you come in here. We haven't cleaned since a couple weeks ago."

"That would be because no one comes up here and bothers us."

We speed cleaned and opened the door back up.

"Sorry about that, we don't have many people come in our room."

"That's okay, I haven't cleaned mine up in a while either."

Then Elizabeth came up behind them and jumped in Edward's arms.

"Daddy who are dose people?"

"These are friends of mommy and me from high school sweetheart."

"Oh she is so cute!"

"Elizabeth, would you like to meet them?"

She buried her head in her Edward's rock hard chest and started shaking her head no.

"Well it seems she's being shy. But Ben, Angela, this is Elizabeth."

"I want to see mommy, put me down!"

I squatted down to her level and Edward made sure I didn't fall over.

"Mommy, who are dey?"

"Sweetheart these are some of mommy and daddy's old friends. Come on and say hello."

"Hewo, who are you?"

"My name is Angela and this is my boyfriend Ben. And what is your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Aw, Bella she is so precious. Ben, I so want to have a little girl."

"Huh!" I know my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Elizabeth honey, go back to aunt Alice. I'm sure she needs all the help she can get."

"Well, you know since my mom said that Ben and I weren't allowed to get married we decided to elope. And well, we sort of, kind of…"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant too."

"I thought you said your mom would throw you out."

"Yes, but Ben's parents are very supportive of our decision and decided to let us stay with them. They're going to tell my parents that we decided we want to get married and nobody should stop us. And we weren't quite as careful as you two either. We've definitely not stayed virgins until marriage."

"Wow, Ange that is really… something. Now answer me one question, when you say elope…"

"We'll probably do it pretty soon, hopefully not too long. We actually were contemplating calling you, because um well… we wanted you two to come to our wedding."

"When were you planning on having it? Edward, Elizabeth, and I will be gone for about two weeks. We hadn't planned on staying today but something came up."

"Well if it isn't too much trouble… where are you guys going?"

"We're going to Jacksonville to visit my mom from tomorrow until Wednesday. Then Rose and Emmett are going to come pick up Elizabeth and Alice and Jasper will spend the rest of the time with us."

"Oh, well we really want you guys to be there and if it means waiting two weeks we will."

"I'm so happy for you two, you are really deserving. By the way, exactly when did you two find out you were pregnant?"

"About three months ago. Ben proposed last month. We're trying to get married as soon as possible."

I had to sit on the bed. What was in Forks' water supply? Super kinky hormones?

"Edward what is up with the town of Forks, or is it my life? First I find out I'm pregnant, then Jake finds a girl and she's pregnant and they get married, now my friends Angela and Ben, getting married and pregnant! Next someone is going to tell me my father is getting married and my mother is pregnant again!"

I broke down in tears and a cold, muscular arm wrapped around my middle.

"Bella, it's okay. I hope you know you just scared your friends. Would you like me to call them back in hear?"

"Yes please."

"Angela, Ben it's okay, she is just really stressed out."

_Bella, calm down. It will be okay, just breathe. _

_**How can I when I just found out two of my best friends from high school are pregnant and getting married? **_

"I'm sorry guys. Must be my pregnancy hormones again."

"Bella, I know we just threw this on you and we're sorry."

"Ange, it's okay. I'm really stressed out though. All of this baby talk is really starting to get onto me. So, when we get back you two plan on getting married? Where are you going to go?"

"Someplace that isn't too far away where we can inconspicuously get married. Do you know anywhere?"

"No, unless you go to Vegas."

"Well there's an idea…"

"Angela, get married wherever you want. But I will suggest keeping it out of the state of Washington if you don't want to die."

"That is true, actually Vegas doesn't sound too bad. What do you think Ben?"

"I'm up for it. How about you two?"

"Well, let's ask Edward."

"I'm fine with it, just as long as I don't get any lap dances from anyone."

_Well, maybe a few from you love. _

I beamed, "Edward, stop it! I'd pimp slap any girl who got too near you."

_I wouldn't let any girl go near there except for you. _

"So it's settled then. We'll go off to Vegas the day we come back from the beach."

"Awesome, I can't wait!"

I volunteered to drive Ben and Angela back to their house, with a swear to secrecy on top of that. Then I found my daughter and love waiting on the porch swing out front for me.

_Okay, so part of my author's note last time was a setup. But yay! A Vegas wedding. So anyway... I'm writing as quickly as possible and if I hurry I'll have them at the beach in no time! Which, -hint, hint- will be rather eventful._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	15. Awkward Talks

This chapter is pretty short, but I'll explain in a minute.

**EPOV**

My love came up the walkway absolutely glowing.

"Mommy! Come here. Daddy told you you were gwowing."

"Is that so daddy?"

"Umm… yes. But you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Well, you forgot you have to keep thoughts like those on the down low. We don't want to set a bad example for a girl whose parents corrupt her innocence every day."

"So angel, what did aunt Alice and you do all day?"

"She painted the walls in the baby's nursery. I helped her dry it."

"Bella, Alice has everything packed. Now which car are we taking?"

"I thought we were flying to Jacksonville and Rosalie would take two cars and let us have one."

"They are, and we are, but we have to get to the airport somehow. So which car would you like?"

"Umm… how about your Volvo? We haven't ridden in it for a while."

"Okay, but Alice is going to drive us there because it has to make it home somehow."

"Bella, you will ride in the front. Edward, you'll sit in the back with Elizabeth. Now everyone get in."

I slid into the back and put all of Elizabeth's seat belts on. Who knew car seats could be that much trouble?

"Edward, do you need some help?"

"No thank you Bella. I'll get it."

"Edward, if you need help it isn't a big deal."

"Yes, got it."

_Edward, how hard would it have been to just let Bella help? She really worries about you. And by the way, if you two don't stop the immense waves of sexual frustration, Jasper and I will kill you personally. And if I hear you two having sex in the beach house, I'm going to demand for Bella not to have sex with you until the baby is born. Got it? _

"Yes Alice." I rolled my eyes. Bella and I could be quiet… couldn't we? The whole way to the airport I was answering non-stop questions from Elizabeth, while trying to understand what Bella and Alice were talking about. All I heard were snippets of the conversation that didn't amount to much.

"If I hear…celibacy…till that thing right…leaves your…and you better promise."

"Yes Alice, I understand."

"Daddy, why don't you and mommy like duh sun?"

"Sweetie, we can't be out in the sun. We're scared of what it may do to you too."

"Daddy, why dose evwybody keep saywing I'm a vampwire?"

"Well sweetie… do you really want to know?"

"Yes daddy."

I got a warning death glare glance from Bella, but Alice just kept reassuring me it was the right thing to do.

"Well sweetie, when mommy and I got married… we um… Alice help me out here!"

"Um… Elizabeth. When two people fall in love, they decide they want to take their love farther. So they call up the…stork and they-"

"They tell him or her that they want to have a precious little baby. And it just so happens that they can take some of the things from the mommy and daddy so they won't suspect it. Then the stork puts the baby in the mommy's belly for a while and the baby comes out. Now, daddy's half of the baby was a vampire. Mommy's wasn't. So, little Elizabeth Renée Cullen is half vampire. Does that answer your question baby?"

"Yes daddy, but daddy what is sex?"

My jaw dropped open what seemed like ten feet. Bella went livid.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I told you to keep your thoughts under better control!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I was being a little more careful. And I didn't realize she was reading my mind."

"Edward, you will not be receiving any action on the beach in Jacksonville. None, no kissing, no nothing until we leave for the beach house."

"But Bella…"

"No buts Edward, now you're going to have to explain to her the meaning of the exact word I was trying to steer clear of."

"Okay, Elizabeth… when two people fall in love they decide that just each other isn't enough and they go through something called sex. It is when a mommy and a daddy like each other so much they can't keep off of each other. And when that happens they can possibly make a baby. And well, I am a vampire so when mommy and I_ sex_… you were born. And since mommy was still human you only came out as a half-vampire. Your new sibling we are unsure about because mommy and I both are vampires now."

I realized she had fallen asleep sometime in there and I mentally thanked the heavens for a one-year-olds short attention span.

"Edward, please, I beg of you… do not think about that kind of stuff with our daughter still in the car."

"Yes Bella, I promise it won't happen again."

_**That was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had. It even tops Carlisle giving me the vampire's version of 'the talk'. **_

We pulled up to the airport around that time and I unbuckled my sleeping angel and she curled up in my arms.

_Okay, so how was that for awkward and funny? Well the end was sweet, in my opinion at least. Anyway, I'm going back to school tomorrow so no more everyday updates. And I would like to forwarn everyone in advance. I'm a very advanced student and I do a bunch of extra-curricular activities in the spring. In a little while I'm going to start a bunch of chorus stuff and in February softball season at school starts up. So, what I'm saying is from about middle of February until the very beggining of May I'll be swamped with schoolwork, chorus, and softball. So when that time comes, updates may be a little more rare. Now on a higher note, if I hurry now I'll have an update by tomorrow night! And that note is just a warning, for now it is still a few weeks away._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	16. Decisions, Decisions

My warning is that a bit of the dialougue is different, but this chapter is the same as 14, but in Bella's POV. Hope you enjoy!

**BPOV**

I got out of my car and Elizabeth ran up to me.

"Mommy, daddy told you you were gwowing."

"Is that so daddy?"

"Umm… yes. But you do look absolutely gorgeous." I sighed heavily.

_**When will he ever learn…? **_

"Edward, once again I must remind you, those types of thoughts can scar our already scarred daughter for life."

_But Bella, I don't think saying you're glowing is really a lustful thought. I mean, you should hear what Rose and Emmett do just inside their heads…Trust me, what they actually do is much worse. _

_**I can only imagine… **_

"So, love… which car are we taking?"

"Volvo, but why?"

"Alice wants to drive us there and back. We'll take her Porsche up to the beach house."

Then Alice came up behind us on the porch.

"Ready to go?"

_**Ready as I'll ever be. My mom, she can be a handful. **_

"Yeah Alice, ready."

"Okay, Edward, back with Elizabeth. Bella, you get the front with me. Got it?"

I slid into the front seat and adjusted the seatbelt.

_How hard is it to put a stupid car seat seatbelt on? _

"Would you like some help my dear?"

"No thank you. Yes, I got it!"

_**Ugh, men… **_

Alice and I were in the front talking, Edward playing twenty questions with Elizabeth. I could tell he was straining to hear Alice, but with Elizabeth talking he couldn't.

"Hello, Bella? Earth to Bella. Can you hear me?"

"Sorry Alice, what was that?"

"I said, that when we get to the beach I have a few ground rules I want to lay out right now. You can fill Edward in later. Okay, number one is, the most public affection I want to see from you two is a light kiss. No make out sessions. At least not in public anyway. Number two, if you and Edward go shopping with me, I have free reign on dragging you into a dressing room without your husband. Okay?"

"Yeah sure Alice. Now number three…"

"Number three is a little more to agree to. It takes your cooperation as well. Now if I hear one peep come out of your room Bella, I'm going to need for you to do something major. If Jasper or I hears either one of you two making noises in your room, I want you two to practice celibacy until that thing right there," she pointed at my stomach and I protectively wrapped my arms around my middle. "Leaves your uterus. You understand?"

"Yeah Alice, I promise."

Then I heard Edward talking with Elizabeth when one question that threw me flew from her mouth.

"Daddy, why dose evwybody keep saywing I'm a vampwire?"

I gave him my one warning death glare, which threw him off too.

"Well, it all starts like this…"

I tuned it out, for a little while, at least until I heard him finish. That was when everything went for the worst. I heard his thoughts before the question was even asked.

_Oh, and when mommy and daddy have sex… oh that is the best. _

"Daddy, what is sex?" I went livid. His jaw dropped about ten feet.

_**I told him to control his thoughts better! Oh he is so not getting any action for the next three days. **_

"Great job Edward! Now go on, tell her. You just blew it. And by the way, just an FYI. You will not be receiving any of what you were thinking about until we get to the Atlantic coast. None whatsoever. You'll be lucky if I even kiss you in Jacksonville right now."

_**Okay, Bella calm down. It is just a mood swing, nothing to be worried about. Now just calm it down a notch. **_

While my husband answered the question I resumed talking with Alice.

"Alice, you won't have to worry about him being really riled up for sex when we get to the coast. He'll be really lucky if let my lips touch his right this minute."

"Bella, it isn't that serious. But I will warn you… if you two don't have a major make out session on the plane to Jacksonville, Edward will take you into Renée's living room and screw you right there. So, just a suggestion. Give him a little action before going to Renée's house or I promise you it will end badly. For one, Edward will be forced to leave the house and take his horny behavior elsewhere and away from her daughter, granddaughter, and future grandchild."

"Oh, got it. I'll let him make out with me… but I have a question. How will we get Elizabeth away from us long enough to do so?"

"How opposed would you two be to a total make out session in the men's bathroom?"

_**Well, actually… that doesn't sound too bad. **_

"I could probably manage Alice. Please tell me it is a private bathroom though."

"Umm… well I can't guarantee that, seeing as it is an airplane."

"Okay, well if a man sees me in a men's restroom making out with my husband, what do you think will happen?"

"Hold on, I'll check."

The car stopped for a brief moment, then returned to its original speed.

"It's a private restroom. And unless you two make noises, no one will suspect a thing."

"I think we can manage. But what about Elizabeth?"

"She'll think mommy and daddy went to the bathroom."

"Got it…"

_**I sure hope this works. I don't want my mom to throw my husband out for his lustful actions. Though taking me on the couch wouldn't be too smooth. **_

Then I felt the car come to a stop in front of the crowded airport. Elizabeth had fallen asleep sometime in Edward's semi-detailed 'birds and bees' speech. So, to save me some trouble he got her out of the seat and carried her. That was when I started making my plans…

_Okay, so yeah this chapter may sound dumb. But I was wracking my brain again for something to write and the first thing that popped into my head for Bella was this. I'm sorry to those of you who expected an update yesterday. My sister made me get off just as I was editing this chapter so it didn't get posted until now. Well, hope you enjoy! Please reveiw! ;-)_

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	17. Airplane Adventures

Okay, so for those of you who didn't know... the site was down last night, so my update was delayed even though I had already written the chapter. But it is up now, so enjoy!!

**BPOV**

_**This may end badly. I'm glad Elizabeth fell asleep. If not we may have traumatized her for life. **_

Alice came up next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Okay Bella, the plane takes off in about twenty minutes. That gives you time to forgive Edward and tell him what you'll do. I'll take care of my darling niece for a while, especially since we've got something to talk about." I

walked over to Edward and whispered into his ear.

"Edward, I'm sorry for being a little rude this afternoon. But honey, you really need to control your thoughts a little bit better. Now, I've heard you have plans to do something completely stupid when we get to my mother's house. Is that correct?"

He sheepishly answered me, "Well, I figured you wouldn't give in too easily when you're mad at me… so that was the first thing I could come up with."

"Well, don't be drastic Edward. I'll compromise. If you promise me that you'll be good in front of my mom, and control your thoughts for a few days… I'll give you a little surprise on the plane."

I finished my sentence with a more husky and seductive tone.

"Bella, don't do anything rash."

"I'm not, you won't even be able to go that far. If you do then I will stop doing anything remotely related to sex until the baby comes."

One of his eyebrows rose as if he was saying, 'Oh really?'

"I promise Edward, I have more willpower than you give me credit for."

I hadn't noticed how far away we had drifted from Alice until I actually took notice of my surroundings. Elizabeth bounded up to me then and placed a hand on my stomach. Edward picked her up and held her.

"How was your nap?"

"Daddy put me to sweep."

"I imagine so… Are you ready to go see grandma?"

"Yes!"

"Well, in a little while we'll get on a plane and it will take us there."

Alice came over to our little happy family scene and told us she was leaving. "And if you two don't behave, Jasper and I will torture you at the beach."

"Why dose aunt Alice keep saying dat?"

"Because of something I have to do when we get on the plane. Which is going to be taking off soon so let's go!"

I grabbed my bag and Edward grabbed his and Elizabeth's. We boarded the plane first, which meant we must have used a little of the vampire speed. Edward and I settled sitting next to each other and Elizabeth sat next to Edward. Edward grabbed my hand and started kissing my fingers. I moaned quietly and Edward snickered.

"Sure you'll be able to wait three days?"

I answered him sarcastically, "Yes, and while I'm at it I'll torture you by being as seductive as possible."

He gave me a shocked look and I showed him just how mean I could be. I unbuttoned his top button and kissed his chest, then his neck, and then I nipped at his ear. He moaned louder than me, and got people's attention.

"Quiet down honey, or you'll blow my cover."

_Oh really, well lets try this… _

He then started sucking on my fingers lightly, and getting harder with each one. I moaned softly, but still loud enough to get Elizabeth's attention.

"Whatcha doing?"

I snickered quietly at him being put on the spot.

"Umm, mommy had something on her fingers and I was getting it off."

I started laughing even harder.

"Oh really daddy, is that so?"

"Yes mommy dearest, unless you would like to say something."

"No, I'm good!"

The plane loudly rumbled to life and I caught my breath.

"Edward, could you come with me for a second? Elizabeth honey, I'll be right back, if you need anything just call me or daddy."

"Yes mommy."

"Now Edward come on."

I led him down the hallway with me and stopped in front of the entrance.

"You need to go in first, if I do it will look too suspicious. Just don't lock the door yet."

"Got it, but what will you do?"

"Well, I'll sit in the other bathroom for a while and sneak over."

"Will you at least tell me what you're going to do in here?"

"I can't, unless you want to spoil your surprise…"

"I think I can wait."

I purred at him and he walked inside to calm himself. Because the plane was so small, you could talk through the vents.

_Bella, do you know how many times I've had to re-adjust my pants in the past few minutes? _

"Probably a few too many."

_Yes, Elizabeth started telepathically asking me what I was doing. I started lying. _

"You know that isn't a good thing to do to children."

_What was I supposed to say? 'Well Elizabeth, I was re-adjusting my pants because they started getting too tight.' Yeah, that would work out smoothly. The next question out of her mouth, or head, would be 'What are you adjusting?' And I for one would really rather that be a conversation we had later on._

"Okay, I'll agree with that. I really don't want you to have a speech like you did in the car again."

_That was pretty embarrassing wasn't it? _

"Not embarrassing, more like awkward."

_Okay Bella, the stewardess just went back to the other section of the plane. Come in. _

I slowly ran out of the stall and snuck over to the men's bathroom and locked the door. It smelled horrible in there, but bearable.

"Okay love, if we're going to do anything we really need to hurry because Elizabeth, yet very independent, is only a baby still and we need to get back quick."

"Okay, well we won't be doing any of that."

I growled at him and pulled him by the shirt to me. He moaned and I took advantage of his open mouth. Our tongues wrestled, and I knew he loved it. He started breathing heavier, and if I didn't stop soon it may be too late to go back. I had promised myself no sexual action for the next three days, but I felt as if I was fixing to break it.

"Edward, we need to get back now. I'll let you give me anything you've got, just go!"

He scrambled out of the bathroom quicker than I had thought possible. I snuck out and pretended to come out of the opposite bathroom. Edward was already seated and talking to Elizabeth. I took my seat next to Edward and he immediately started playing with my hands.

"Mommy, what took so wong?"

"I made a detour for a minute. I'm sorry we left you for so long."

"Yes sweetie, mommy and I needed to get something to eat."

I made a gagging noise and Edward snickered. Just then the baby kicked and I lurched forward in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

Through my pain I managed to utter, "The baby kicked me. And ouch! That hurt a lot!"

"Ooh mommy! Can I feel?"

"If it happens again I'll-"

Just then it happened again, and Elizabeth came and put her hand on my stomach again.

"Mommy, does dat hurt?"

"Yes baby, very much so."

Edward then squeezed my hand and the pain ceased.

"I guess daddy has the magic touch."

_Oh, first you resent me and now I have the 'magic touch.' _

"Okay daddy, the sarcasm wasn't needed. But yes, that eased the pain and now I don't feel like I was just stabbed with a knife."

"I need to call dad now, you need to see him as quickly as possible."

He whipped out his cell phone and started talking animatedly to his father. I caught a few words every now and then, but not enough to make much sense.

"Bella…intense pain…lower abdomen…lurched forward. Yeah, thanks. Bye. He said that you should rest a little bit before we land. He said the baby is a little 'perkier' than little Liz over here."

"Oh, well I don't know if I can. It will take a while."

Then he started humming my lullaby in my ear and I snuggled up against his chest. I drifted off soundlessly, but the last thing I heard was, "Bella, I love you."

I mumbled something along the lines of, "I love you too," but my speech was slurred because I knew I was tired.

When I woke back up the plane was coming to a landing and I noticed Liz was curled up in Edward's lap.

"When did she fall asleep?"

"Not too long after you did, she likes your lullaby too."

"That was foul play Edward, you know when you hum I almost instantly fall asleep."

"I couldn't help it love, it was doctor's orders."

I sighed and he gave up and began rocking Liz.

"You know she's grown quite a bit faster than most children her age."

"Yes, most one year olds are just barely walking and talking. She is walking, or running, and talking in complete sentences. With a little speech trouble, but that is to be expected."

"True, now shush she's stirring and I want her to sleep as long as she can now because I don't know how she'll sleep in a strange place."

"Right, now I have a question."

"And this question would be…"

"Well, I know that you'll probably sleep some, and Liz may be able to get some rest… but what am I supposed to do while you sleep? Other than watch you, though I really want to do that too."

"Is there anything you can think of?"

"Not really. I think I'll watch you sleep so that I can keep an eye on you for Carlisle."

"Which is a good idea."

The plane came to a landing and I felt my phone buzzing.

"Hello? Oh hello mom! Yes, we just landed. You're going to pick us up? Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then. Okay, bye. Renée is going to come pick us up along with Phil. So I suggest being on you best behavior. Understand? Now gently get up, if she can sleep now, let her do it."

"Yes, and I'm being as careful as possible."

We stepped off the plane and went inside the airport to wait for our luggage. When we got that we went outside to go find my mom. We waited ten minutes when I got a text message.

**Phil and I will be there soon. We got caught in traffic outside the airport. By the way, we're going out to eat tonight and you need to look nice. Thanks and see you soon. Mom ;-) **

"They got caught in traffic and they'll be here ASAP. Let's go grab Liz something to eat, I'll bet she's hungry."

She stirred awake and we got her something. Then my mom and step dad arrived. We drove to the house in silence. It took us a matter of minutes to get there. When we stepped inside I opened the door and my eyes went wide with surprise.

_Okay, so yeah it is cliffy. I'm not going to be at the computer this weekend so no updates until at the earliest Sunday after six p.m. I may have been able to write an ending to the cliffhanger if it weren't for the fact I had to go to my dad's. I'll try my best to reply to reviews this weekend but I make no promises. And I apologize for the very few details of the make out scene but I couldn't figure out how to write it. There will be a few chapters from Jacksonville coming up, and then I'll write a lemon... or maybe two! But that is only if I get really ambitious._

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	18. First Day

**BPOV**

The house had changed since the last time we had been here. The walls were painted a deep lavender with a full living room set in an off white color. Everything had been rearranged and it looked fantastic. But the thing that surprised me most was the cascading stairs leading upwards to the second floor.

"Wow mom! This place looks fantastic!"

"We just finished remodeling, we also added a few extra bedrooms. Phil's job is paying much better than we expected."

_This house is much bigger than last time. _

"Mrs. Dwyer, this place looks absolutely breath-taking."

"Please, call me Renée. And it could never live up to the standards your mother set for her home."

I smiled, "Well mom… When will we be able to go outside?"

"Will Edward be joining us this time?"

"Yes."

"Well, the clouds will be overhead for the next few days, but it should be nice enough to go out."

"Liz here is dying to go out and play. So will we be able to now?"

"Sure, but let's eat lunch first."

"Sure. May I speak with you for a minute privately Edward?"

"Yes love."

We stepped into the kitchen and I began.

"Edward, how are we going to eat? I know vampires don't eat normal food."

"Well, if we have to eat…"

"I'll see what I can do."

"You probably don't want to know how we have to dispose of the human food."

"I figured so when you hesitated."

We walked back into the living room where my mom was talking to Liz.

"…oh daddy told you that?"

_Oh crap! Bella what are we going to do? _

"Good question."

"Oh Bella, we were just talking about the ride you took from the house to the airport."

She gave Edward a death glare, which looked much like my own.

"Oh, and what was that about?"

"Well Elizabeth told me Edward gave her his own version of the talk. Is that true?"

"Yes, but she asked. Bella and I were giving each other chaste looks and Liz there is very perceptive."

"Well, I hope it doesn't happen again. So, other than that mishap how has it been? Come sit down so we can catch up."

"Well, on the plane the baby kicked for the first time."

"Yes, and mommy said it hurt a wot."

My mom gasped, "Bella really? You're what a month pregnant? If so I think you should go see a doctor as soon as you can."

"Yes mom, and if you remember I develop much quicker than most. And my dad is giving me my first ultrasound as soon as we come back."

"Dad?"

"Oh sorry, that sounds confusing. Carlisle, Edward's father will be doing it. I just forgot."

"That still doesn't sound normal, baby's parts don't start developing until they are a little more mature."

"Like I said, I develop quickly. But mom, I do have to say I'm not going to be very hungry for the next few days. It's just this weird pregnancy thing. I know it sounds backwards, but I'm not normal."

"Okay honey, I know how backwards you can be!"

Edward nudged me and gave me a pleading look. I whispered in his ear, "Just do it for me love. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't know if you'll want to do that right after we eat."

_I'll explain later. _

I followed my mom and Phil back into the car and buckled Elizabeth into the car seat. I then climbed into the seat next to Edward.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?"

"Well, just yesterday I met up with my best friend from Forks and her fiancé."

"Oh really? Who was it? Jess, Ange?"

"Angela, she and Ben are getting married when we get back from the beach."

"You mean they're getting married in three days?"

"No, we're going to the coast of North Carolina and then back home."

My mom's jaw dropped.

"North Carolina? I didn't know you liked it in the south?"

"Edward's mother and father wanted a beach house, and didn't want it in California. And they also said North Carolina is really nice and warm."

"Oh, well that is nice. I remember when you and I visited there… you were still really little. I think you were four. It was magnificent there, and really sunny. Especially in the eastern part. Really down home, southern comfort type stuff."

"Mommy, why can't I go?"

Edward nudged me, which told me she wanted to know why she couldn't go.

"Bella, aren't you going to bring Elizabeth?"

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were going to go by ourselves. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are all staying behind and spending time with her. Us couples wanted some alone time."

My mom's eyes went wide and I realized what she took that as. Though, I knew a little of that was going to inevitably happen with both parties.

"Let me clarify. By alone time, I mean we just need some time to be alone as a couple. I never realized children didn't give you much time alone with the one you love."

I sighed with relief and then Edward gave me a pleading look.

_Is that how you really feel? That is so sweet. And please tell me you won't hold your grudge for long. I don't know how much of your seductiveness my member can take. _

I giggled as we pulled up to the restaurant. Edward unbuckled Liz, who jumped out of the car, and then helped me out. We walked into the restaurant and were seated. The waiter was very overfriendly and really liked me. I ordered a water, and Edward did the same. I laughed in response to the waiter's look. He looked at me with what he probably thought was a seductive look, but really looked kind of like a grimace, and then Edward hissed at him quietly and spooked him. He must have been thinking some very inappropriate thoughts, which means Liz probably heard too.

"So mom, how are things with you and Phil going?"

Phil answered for her, "She and I are getting along very well."

He pecked her on the lips and my automatic gag reflex kicked in.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to the bathroom."

I went into a stall and locked it, and heaved.

_**This baby loves to torture me doesn't it? **_

I heard a knock on the stall and my mother's weary voice.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing I'm not already accustomed to by now."

"Oh, morning sickness! That stuff is the worst. Are you sure you're okay? Edward is worried sick out there."

"Yeah, give me a minute."

I unlocked the door went over to the sink, and washed my face off with some cool water. I walked out alongside my mom and walked over to Edward and whispered sweetly in his ear.

"That worried about me?"

_You know how awful I feel when you get sick. _

That was when the food arrived. My mom kept offering Edward and I food, as we both declined, saying it was jet lag and it was affecting our appetite. The waiter brought us our bill with one last pleading look, which I returned with a wink that sent him melting and Edward growled again.

_Being a little flirty today?_

"Edward, he has been hitting on me since we got here. I just wanted to give him a little wink," and then I whispered in his ear, "and when you squeezed my butt he really didn't appreciate it. I could tell by that look."

_I wanted to let him know you were mine. _

"Edward, I'm pregnant with our second child. Do you really think I'm going to fall into the arms of someone I met at a restaurant?"

"Well, no. But you were being awfully flirtatious."

I gave him a quick peck on the mouth, right before my mom could object to it.

"Now you two, we have to set a ground rule. That is, nothing more than a quick kiss goes on in the house. Is that understood?"

"Yes mom, we aren't the horny teenagers we may appear to be."

"Bella, how dare you talk like that? Well, that is what we ask. We don't want any of _that _going on in our house. We'll show you to your rooms and you can get changed for the beach. That all right with everyone?"

"Yes, Liz are you ready?"

"Yes mommy! I wanna go now!"

We pulled up to the house and my mom led us up the stairs.

"Bella, Edward, your room is right here. Elizabeth's is right across the hall. Our room is a few doors down. The bathroom is right next-door. If you guys need anything, just call either Phil or me. Bella, if you need something for that morning sickness I've got something. Just going to tell you. Now get changed, we'll head down to the beach in a few minutes."

"Thanks mom. I won't need any, it was just some freaky type of thing."

"Okay, we'll be down the hall if you need something."

I pulled Liz into Edward's and my bathroom so I could get her into her swimwear. Edward tickled her though, which restricted the process.

"Edward, either help me get her in it, or go into the bathroom and change into your own."

"I'll help, Liz can you hold still for daddy?"

She stopped after that and I got it on her. It was really cute on her. It was a sea blue top with a little green and sea blue striped overskirt that overlapped the green baby underwear.

"Liz that looks adorable on you! Now can you go to your room real quickly so mommy and daddy can change?"

"Yes mommy."

She toddled out of our room and I smiled. For a baby, she really was much more advanced than you would expect. She looks so small, but she is really very smart. I began to get dressed in my swimsuit and Edward watched.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes, very much so."

I pulled the top on and told him, "If you're coming with us get dressed."

I took a look in the mirror and gazed at what was supposed to be my reflection. My swimsuit was orange, white, navy, pale yellow, and pale blue striped with orange bottoms and a striped belt. Alice had insisted it also be maternity swimwear. Which it actually accentuated that fact and actually looked good. Edward undressed and pulled on his swim trunks. They were plain and black, but they looked good on him. I purred and he noticed.

"Enjoying your view as well I see."

"When you have a husband like mine, you can't help it."

He gave me my favorite crooked grin and I started laughing.

"Edward come on, my mom will think we're disobeying her rules if we stay up here like this too much longer. Now come along."

"All right dear, but wait a minute before you open that door."

"W-"

His lips cut me off and he drove me into a passionate kiss. My hands tangled into his hair and he gently pulled me away.

"Sorry Bella, I needed a kiss before I went insane."

I pulled on a white halter-top cover up over my swimsuit and Edward scoffed.

"Bella, you really are too modest."

I giggled, "Edward, I'm not as self-confident as I may appear to be. I hate being the center of attention."

"You really don't succeed. You are the center focus of my attention."

"Edward that would be because you are totally in love with me."

"You obviously haven't heard some of the things human males like to say about you."

"I really don't want to know. I'd rather it be a surprise!"

He mock laughed at me and I pulled him out the door and went to Liz's room and gathered her up in my arms. Renée and Phil were waiting downstairs on the sofa making googly eyes at each other, which again set off my gag reflex and I ran back upstairs to heave. I set Liz down and ran to the toilet. I felt Edward come and pull my hair out of my face.

"Bella, are you okay? Your morning sickness used to be on a more definite schedule. What's up?"

I went over to the sink and washed my face again.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Phil and my mom are acting like teenagers again. I'm just not used to it, and it is making me sick. I want to ask them to stop, but that would be rude. It would be like her asking you not to kiss me. Which she did, to a certain extent."

"I'll ask her for you love, I don't like it when you're sick."

I gave him a thankful smile and gathered Liz up again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, mommy isn't feeling too well today."

My mom looked up and saw us come down.

"It took you three long enough."

"Renée, I need to speak to you and Phil a moment. It seems Bella is having a bit more than morning sickness. We started downstairs a few minutes ago and you and Phil were giving each other very promiscuous looks at the time. And apparently Bella can't handle your affection very well. If you'll recall we have two scenes from today, which justify this. That would be just a few minutes ago, and today at lunch when you kissed Renée, Bella got very sick. I'd just like to ask of you that if you are to enforce these rules, you too should abide by them."

"They have a good point dear, if you and I are going to enforce the rule we should abide by it as well."

"We're not trying to be pushy mom, but unless you want me to be sick the entire time I would suggest that you listen."

My mom sighed and agreed.

"Bella, I guess you do know what is best for your health. You need to be as healthy as possible."

"Thanks mom, and Edward and I will abide the rule as well. Now come on, Liz will pull my arm off in a minute if we don't come on!"

I got pulled outside and we ran towards the beach. It was cloudy overhead and I smiled.

_**At least I don't have to stay inside. **_

Edward came up behind me and sat on the sand.

"Edward, don't sneak up on me. You scared me!"

"It's easy to do love."

I heard my mom and Phil whispering behind us.

"They are so in love, it is so sweet Renée."

"I know honey, I sometimes wish you and I could be that young again."

"Sweet, don't say that. I love you just the age you are."

"I know, we can kiss later, behind closed doors. I know they're probably kissing behind our backs."

"They're only nineteen. What do you expect them to do?"

"That's true, come on, we need to catch up."

I sat on the sand next to Edward and he put his arms around my shoulders. He pecked my mouth and I pulled myself up, bringing him with me.

"Come on, let's go play."

I jogged up to where Elizabeth had toddled over to and picked her up.

"Would you like to go swimming?"

"Yes!"

Edward held one hand and I held the other one and we swung her over the waves.

"Be careful honey. Don't drop her."

"I won't mom, we're being careful."

Edward threw her up and caught her then and we jogged back up to shore. I sat on a beach towel and started making a sand castle.

"Come here baby, we'll make a sandcastle."

Edward came over with her and we made a small castle. Then the tide started coming up and washed it away.

"Bella, Liz, Edward, its time to go. The sun is setting."

"Okay, come on love."

I gathered up a towel and wrapped it around my middle. Edward picked Elizabeth up and we walked up to where my mom and Phil were.

"Did you three have fun?"

"Yes, it's been a while since I've really played like that. Liz, did you have fun?"

"Can we go back tomowow?"

"We'll see, we have two more days to play."

"Otay."

We walked back up the drive and ran up to our room.

"Bella, you three take a shower and meet us back downstairs in an hour. We'll eat supper then."

"Got it, see you in a few."

We walked into our room and sat Liz on a towel in the middle of the floor.

"Okay Liz, you're first in line for a bath."

"Mommy, will you and daddy take a shower togever?"

"No honey, we can't do stuff like that here. Now let's get you undressed and into the bathroom."

Edward undressed her and I wrapped her in the towel and carried her into the tub. Edward brought me her shampoo and I washed her and her hair.

"Okay Liz, you're finished. Now Edward, can you get her dressed while I shower?"

"Yes love, mission possible."

I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I stripped out of my suit and took a long shower. It had been quite a while since I'd showered alone. I pulled a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around me. I walked into our bedroom to see Edward had laid out some clothes for me. But he was still trying to get Liz dressed.

"Edward, go get a shower. I'll handle this."

"Thank you, she just won't stay still."

I pulled my clothes on quickly and sat Liz on our bed. I put on a clean diaper and put her in a new outfit.

"Your aunt Alice sure does like to spend a lot of money on you."

Edward walked into the room shortly and gave me an incredulous look.

"How did you do that so quickly?"

"Years of babysitting, and a lot of patience."

"Well I guess practice does help."

"Yes it does, I'm going downstairs. I'll see you in a few."

Edward hurried down after I said that and we ate dinner.

"Bella, are you hungry?"

"No, but thank you anyway."

"Edward?"

"I'm not hungry either."

"You two haven't eaten anything at all. Are you sure you're okay?"

They continued on eating though and were finished quickly. I helped clear the dishes and wash them.

"Since when did you become so responsible mom?"

"I guess love does that to you."

I gagged silently and tried again, "So you and Phil are really in love. How is his baseball going?"

"Pretty well, we won't be moving anytime soon. Oh, and speaking of moving, are you three going to move out of the Cullen's house?"

"We hadn't planned on it, why?"

"Well, you and Edward have started a family and I don't want you bombarding them."

"They have no problem with it. They love having Edward and I in the house. And also, none of the Cullen women are able to have children and love Liz. If we moved out, well I don't want to think about it."

"Bella, that may be true, but if you have a big family… which seeing how you and Edward act, that may just happen… well I don't want them looking after your children. I mean, what if you go off to college? Who will keep up with Elizabeth and this baby?"

"Mom, could you please call her Liz? She doesn't really like her full name being used."

"I see she follows in her mother's footsteps."

I smiled, "Well I guess so. Now please mom, can we drop this?"

"Fine, Phil and I are going to get to bed quickly tonight."

"Okay, we'll keep quiet."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night mom."

She kissed my cheek and she and Phil walked hand-in-hand up to their room. I walked into the living room and I whispered in Edward's ear, "Are those two planning something inappropriate? If they are we need Liz in bed soon so she won't hear anything."

"Well, I could tell Phil was wiped… but Renée certainly felt in the mood for something more than sleeping."

I gagged again and picked Liz up.

"Come on Liz, it's bedtime."

She yawned against her own will before she could fight back. I carried her up the stairs with Edward right behind me.

"Night Liz, we'll play some more tomorrow."

She yawned again and I giggled. I kissed her nose and Edward did the same. We closed the door to her room and headed to our room. We heard faint giggles coming from my mom and step dad's room.

"Edward, is there someway we can turn off the vampire hearing? I _so _don't want to hear that."

"Nope, sorry love. But just imagine what I have to go through with the mind reading."

"Ooh, ouch, guess I should be thankful the only mind I can read is my own personal sex idol's."

"Is that how you think of me really?"

"Why yes my dear, now let's get to bed."

"Well, you can get to bed. I get to watch you."

We walked in the room and I got into a more concealed nightgown, while Edward changed into a pair of sleeper pants.

"You know you look sexy love, even when you aren't trying to be?"

My smile lit up and he kissed me deeply.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too love."

I kissed him and he pulled back.

"I only have so much self-control, and the way you just lay against me is killing me."

I kissed him again, and this time he didn't pull back. I pulled back and he moved to my neck.

"Edward, I need to sleep. And plus, my back is killing me."

He began rubbing my back and I instantly fell asleep. The last thing I remember was he kissed my jaw and said, "I love you."

* * *

_Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But it is the longest chapter I've ever written so be happy! It is ten pages and over three thousand words. I'm glad to hear everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't think I did well, but you all thought otherwise. Okay, now in parts of this chapter I started getting really fluffy and cheesy. And I'll tell you why. I just got new music for my mp3 player and the three songs that got me all mushy were: Broken- by Seether featuring Amy Lee, S.O.S.-The Jonas Brothers, and When You Look Me In The Eyes- The Jonas Brothers. Now don't ask how S.O.S. did that, it just did. The other two I highly suggest if you've never heard them do listen to them. Another reason is I've been reading some really mushy fanfiction, which is never a bad thing. They are 'The Perfect Day' by nothingleft, and 'The Curse Of The Smiley' by hellopants. I suggest you check those out too. Okay, so I'm almost done with my rant now. I couldn't really effectivley explain Bella's, Liz's, and Edward's suits/coverup. So, with that being said I'm going to put the pictures of them up on my profile page. I suggest you go check them out, they are really pretty and cute! Okay, now after all of my ranting and suggestions... I am done. _

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	19. Second Day

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in my love's arms, snuggled against his chest.

"Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"Very well actually, I finally tuned out the background noises."

"It got a little rowdy last night yes, and woke Liz up."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I left you and your sleep talking for a few minutes because she started whimpering. She said she kept hearing stuff and wanted it to stop. A little bit later, after I hummed your lullaby for her she went to sleep instantly."

"You are the best! I wish I could have stayed awake a little longer, but it sounds like it was a rough night for everybody…"

"Please don't go there love, it was disturbing enough hearing it. And don't bring it up either, now if we sneak downstairs right now and scrounge in the kitchen we can pretend we ate. Then your mom will stop bugging us."

"All right, come on."

He pulled me up from the bed and carried me downstairs.

"You know I can walk right?"

"Well, it's really more fun to carry you."

He sheepishly grinned at me and I grinned.

"I can't stay mad at you long."

I shook my head and he pecked my cheek. We scrounged in the kitchen and dirtied up some bowls and plates. That is when Phil and my mom came down, in robes, still very exhausted looking.

"You two are up early, have you woken Eli-, I mean Liz up yet?"

"No, she is still asleep. We'll wake her up a little later."

"Okay, well it seems you've already eaten."

"Yeah, we're going back up to our room for a while."

"Okay honey, be down soon though. I've got another big day planned for us."

We ran upstairs and crashed on the bed.

"So what has she got planned for us today?"

"Well, I know she is taking us back to the beach. And she is going to be concerned about you all day. But you know that's a given."

I rolled my eyes, "Well other than that, what are we doing?"

"Nothing so far. She is still excruciatingly happy from last night."

I involuntarily shuddered, "Can we please not relive that very disturbing part of last night?"

"Sure love, now can I ask a question?"

I nodded to him, "Well love, you know we have a no sexual contact policy under the roof of this home right?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, you aren't mad at me anymore are you?"

"Oh, I'm still upset about it. But no, I'm not mad anymore. Why?"

"Well, Alice and Jasper have both told me if I upset you there would be no physical contact between us for about seven more months."

"Oh, don't worry. I've talked to my sister and brother. They are very aware that you have the raging hormones of a thirteen year old boy who just got a new issue of Playboy."

"Oh ha ha, really funny. Is that really how you feel about me though?"

"No silly. You have perfectly raging hormones that make you all the more sexy beyond belief."

He swooned and I giggled. Then Phil entered the room.

"What's so funny in here?"

He grinned and I answered, still giggling, "Edward was being incredibly funny."

"Oh, okay. Well Liz needs to wake up in a few, and you two need to get dressed."

"Thanks Phil, we'll start getting ready."

I rolled over off of the bed and Edward chuckled.

"Need some help?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll get Liz."

He swiftly got out of bed and gave me a hand.

"Thank you, would you like to help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He pecked my lips and we walked to her room.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. We've got a big day planned."

She whimpered and I picked her up.

"Come on, we have to get dressed."

I put her on the changing table my mom had set up and changed her diaper while Edward picked a few clothes up to put on her. He put on her clothes and we carried her downstairs and gave her to my mom.

"We need to get dressed, we'll be down in a few."

I ran upstairs with Edward close behind me. He had already laid out both our clothes to where all we had to do was slip them on. Which he thoroughly enjoyed, that way he had time to kiss me before my mom started to get mad. We laid on the bed and made out and heard a knock.

"Come on you two, it doesn't take that long for two people to get dressed."

"Sorry mom, we just had a hard time deciding what to wear."

"Well come on, you have to be dressed by now."

We climbed out of bed and straightened our clothes, then laughed at how that looked. We stepped outside and saw Liz whimpering again.

"She won't stop. I've tried everything, maybe she'll calm down if she sees mommy and daddy."

She passed her to Edward and she immediately calmed down.

"Wow, you must have the magic touch Edward."

"So I've been told…"

I giggled and we made our way back downstairs.

"Phil left early today because he had practice. He'll be back tonight."

I sighed mentally with relief. He was nice, but sometimes he made me uncomfortable.

"Okay, so what are we doing today mom?"

"Well, later this afternoon we'll be going to the beach. This morning we're going to stroll around Jacksonville a little. But it's still overcast, so it won't be as cheery as it normally is."

I looked up at the sky and smiled, "It's okay mom. I like it, even when it is overcast."

_Nice one, you really can think on your feet._

We walked around town a few minutes and then Liz began crying again.

"Is there something wrong Liz?"

Edward whispered in my ear, too low for anyone to hear, "She is just upset today. I'm not sure why right now but it has something to do with you and the baby."

"Oh, okay. Well I don't know what could be causing the problem. I've been really sweet and nice, I haven't given her the brunt of my pregnancy hormones… what could be up?"

"I don't know love, now shush or your mom will get involved."

"So mom, where to now?"

"Would you like some ice cream?"

"I'm not in the mood, but how about you Liz?"

She buried her head into Edward's shoulder.

"Hold on mom, Liz is a little temperamental right now. I'll be right back. Come on Edward. We'll meet you at the ice cream shop."

"Okay, see you soon."

We walked off to a more secluded area and sat down.

"Liz, what's up? Did I do something to you?"

"No, duh baby said mean tings to me."

"Huh? What do you mean baby?"

"Daddy, the baby towd me that mommy wuved it more."

"That isn't true, I don't see though how the baby was talking to you."

"Liz and this baby may have some kind of twin telepathy thing. I wouldn't doubt it. Anything is possible when two vampire parents mate."

I giggled and he caught me in a hug.

"I'm sorry honey, just control your temper. If grandma sees you this way it is bad. Okay?"

"I will mommy. Now can I hab ice cweam?"

I picked her up off the ground and got a few sidelong glances. I wanted to yell 'Do you have a flipping problem with a woman caring for her child?' But unfortunately I can't so I just went on about my business. We met up with my mom at the ice cream shop and got some of it. We left after a while and I took a nap. When I woke up the sun had gone down.

"Nice nap?" I yawned and stretched.

"Yes, a very good one. What time is it?"

"About five. You've been asleep for a while. We're going to the beach now. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I'll be up in a second."

I got up and we started off. I didn't want to swim tonight so I just sat on the sand and gazed at the stars…

_Okay, so I've been busy for the past couple days and haven't updated. Sorry about that. Oh and I wanted you all to know I'm starting my own original story on FictionPress. I can't post anything yet, but I will. And I'm upset about not getting many reviews with my last chapter. So now I shall punish you! Just kidding! _

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	20. North Carolina

**BPOV**

The final day of vacation was wonderful. My mom let us stay at home all day because I was feeling bad. Edward stayed in bed with me all day and kept me satisfied at the same time.

Now we're in the car on our way to Atlantic Beach in North Carolina. Alice and Jasper are in the front and Edward and I are in the back making out. We hadn't really been able to at my mom's house. Liz and her guardians were on their way back to Forks, since we made our trip a few days shorter. We would be back in a few days, probably two or three.

"Edward are we almost there?"

"We'll be there in a little while, why?"

"I'm getting impatient with waiting to…"

I cleared my throat and whispered in his ear.

"In bed with you."

"You know if we want we can stay in the house all day and make love?"

"Well what are you implying?"

"If you and I want to screw the day away then we can if we want."

"Oh! I'm open to that."

He grinned ear to ear and I started kissing him more passionately.

"You two stop it. We're here!"

We walked out to the seaside residence and gawked.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!"

"Yeah, now come on."

We walked in and took in the places true beauty.

* * *

I know that it is such a short chapter, but I needed to update and tell everyone something. I'm really gonna be busy for the next few months so updates are going to be harder. I'm writing a story on FictionPress and it is taking a lot of my time latley. I'm also not seeing reviews anymore. I'm really upset about that one, but if you don't want to read it anymore I'll end it and begin my next idea. I'm starting softball season tomorrow so if I seem stressed when I talk to you, I probably am. I'll also have less writing time since at 5:30 practice ends, then at 6 I finally get home, and homework and other stuff. Now I'll stop whining and finally post this. Now please review because I'm tired of no reviews! Now I'll shut my trap...

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	21. Valentine's Day

**BPOV**

Ah Valentine's Day. One of the loveliest days of the year. And this year I had Edward.

Wow, North Carolina in February. Edward decided we could stay home and _show _our love. He decided that for Valentine's Day this year we could make love some… okay maybe a lot! He just walked into the room and I'm sitting in a tan nightgown Alice bought me just for the occasion.

"You look absolutely breathtaking honey."

"Well can we pretty please start now? I'm getting very anxious."

He purred, a sound I'd never heard, and it completely turned me on.

"Edward, you know that is the sexiest thing I've ever heard come out of your throat?"

He purred again and I lost it. I kissed him passionately and he entered my mouth. He tugged at the straps on my gown and pushed them down to expose my breasts. He more gently pulled the rest down to expose my entire body. I did the same to him, except I left his boxers on for a little while. He smiled crookedly and pulled them down himself. I kissed his neck, then his chest, and moved back up to his nose.

"Love, can we go a little farther. I may spontaneously combust from all the sexual tension."

With that he lowered me onto the bed gently and started easing slowly into me. I smiled vaguely and he went deeper and deeper.

"Oh Edward, please don't stop."

"No problem love."

He eased out and started kissing me more sweetly than he had in a while. He laid me under the sheets and continued his sweet, intoxicating kiss. I sighed, and he let me take a few slow breaths while moving down to my neck and kissing me tenderly.

"Edward, this is much better than sex."

"I know love, I just remembered how loving we are when we aren't sex crazed."

He continued kissing down to my stomach, and gently kissed it.

"Edward, you are so sweet. I know this baby will be just like you."

He sweetly kissed my lips, and exhaled into my mouth. And I started drifting.

"Bella, you look really tired."

"I am, but I don't want to sleep with you being so… sweet."

"I'll be like this when you wake up love, now sleep. You need as much as you can get."

I slipped into unconsciousness slowly, with the last thing I remember being him sweetly kissing my lips.

* * *

Aaaaw! It started out being really steamy, and once I got farther into it it got sweet. I'm trying to update regularly, and right now it is working.

For those of you who were wondering... softball today was good. I'm a returning player, 1 of 5, so out of 23 girls I have a pretty good chance at making it. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so if I don't talk to you tomorrow here is a special Valentine's wish.

Happy Valentine's Day to all, hope you can all find someone to love!

I can't fullfill that myself since I don't have a boyfriend...

By the way, Bella's nightgown picture will be on my page for a while... and surprisingly it is from a store called Bella Blu. I know weird, I just happened across it. I'm using it for both my stories now. For those of you who still don't know my story is on FictionPress. Its called: What The Hell Did I Do? So far it is not being read by anyone except for my friends SG and KG. Which are there penname initials. (SparkeyGirl and Kitty Goth)

Thanks for reading my incredibly long author's note!

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	22. Not A Chapter! AN!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

I know it's been two months since I last updated this story but I want you to all know that it isn't over. I've gotten busy with so many other things that I haven't been able to write! I apologize for making everyone wait so long for a response from me. Anyway…. I love you guys!


	23. Four Months

BPOV

Now I remember why being pregnant always sucked. Four months along and _everyone _is now going all gaga over me. And the thing I get asked most now is 'What is it?' or 'How far along are you?' It's like 'If you'd listen I'd tell you.' But I'm being just a bit grouchy. Edward has been nothing but caring for the past two months, and he is the only one in his family **not **constantly asking me. I've been reading more than anything else. I just finished a really great book series, one I heard about from Angela. It was called Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and oddly enough I'm hooked on the series. Normally I'm just a sucker for the classics. Anyway, I've been on bed rest since we got home from the beach. Carlisle has been doing my monthly check-ups, and so far nothings gone wrong. "Bella love, could you please come with me for a second?" How could I deny the love of my life a simple request such as that? "Sure honey, let me finish this page." After finishing up with Maximum Ride I started a new book called Marked. I put the book down and came downstairs with him. He had Elizabeth in his arms and we descended the stairs. Everyone was downstairs waiting for me...

* * *

This is a short chapter but I know I needed to at least update with a real chapter. The two book series mentioned here are really good and I highly suggest them! Anyways, TTYL!

Edward's ONLY True Love ;-)


	24. AN PLEASE RESPOND!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

It's been 2 months since my last update. I know most people are wondering where the hell I am. The truth is, is that I'm giving my story up. I'm giving anyone the chance to work with me for a while and just take over the story for me. I've become too involved in other activities (including finally finding someone who I think is right for me) to continue with my fanfiction. I may post some minor things later on and such but nothing more. I'm very sorry to those who were anticipating it. If I can I will guide the person who takes it over if someone wants to.

PM me if you'd like any information on taking it over and I will try and get back. Or reveiw either way please contact me if you'd like.

TTYL for now!

MH


End file.
